LE REVEIL DE REI
by wini
Summary: ATTENTION! Dans cette fic, Rei se réveille enfin, et ça fait des étincelles surtout pour Shinji complet
1. Chapitre un: Le réveil de Rei....

Kikou à tous. Voici une grande première :  Je vous présente la toute première fic de Shetas (cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de Shetas, un de mes copains) sur Evangélion ! ! TATAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Franchement, pour une première fic , moi je la trouve géniale et même plus que ça : GRANDIOSE ! ! D'accord, je vous l'accorde, mon jugement n'est peut-être pas vraiment impartial, mais vous n'avez qu'à lire, vous pourrez juger par vous- mêmes !   
  
N'hésitez pas, toutes les critiques, même méchantes (car elles sont quelques fois constructives) sont acceptées et même demandées !  R&R ^_^ please !  
  
Voilà. Bonne lecture.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evangelion: LE REVEIL DE REI.  
  
  
  
Episode 1 : le réveil de Rei  
  
  
  
by Shetas, remarques(quelles qu'elles soient) à shetas@wanadoo.fr, n'hésitez pas, envoyez envoyez.  
  
C'est un premier fanfic, faut voir ce que ca donne, alors après la lecture envoyez votre opinion, merci d'avance.  
  
Bon pour le style je sais pas, waffy ? Humour ? A vous de choisir. Pour l'histoire c'est le mix.  
  
Le thème : Evangelion, pour ceux qui auraient pas pisté...  
  
Le lieu : Tokyo-3  
  
Le quand : je sais pas, en tout cas, Asuka est là, Shinji est "number one",  
  
et Rei est tout aussi énigmatique.  
  
(Faites pas trop attention aux unités de temps).  
  
Bon, bon voilà le commencement, alors bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure.  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur  
  
QG de la NERV :  
  
Les trois Childrens sont là, chacun est dans sa plug. Test d'harmonique.  
  
Asuka:- Encore des tests, mais y'en a marre !  
  
Ritsuko:- Tais-toi un peu et concentres-toi.  
  
Misato:- Oui, oui, cela t'aidera d'écouter le professeur Akagi. Tu es à dix points derrière Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- Oui je suis number one !  
  
Rei:-...  
  
Asuka:- Je vais t'étriper, idiot de Shinji !  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Taisez-vous, suivez donc le test.  
  
Les Childrens en cœur : "oui".  
  
La suite du test se passe sans problèmes, et il se termine pas la "victoire" de Shinji.  
  
Le test terminé, les trois pilotes vont aux douches.  
  
En salle de contrôle :  
  
Ritsuko:- pas joli, joli. Asuka et Shinji sont perturbés, cela se ressent dans le sérieux des tests.  
  
Rei n'a pas de problèmes, son taux est quasiment constant. Qu'en penses-tu Misato ?  
  
Misato:- Oui, et à la maison c'est pas la joie. Dès que quelque chose cloche, dans tous les cas,  
  
Asuka gueule un bon coup, et Shinji s'excuse.  
  
Ritsuko:- Et ce soir on est libre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Misato:- Je sors ! Je vais voir Ryôji.  
  
Ritsuko:' Ben dis donc, c'est pas comme ça que ca va s'arranger.'  
  
Dans les douches :  
  
vestiaire femme :  
  
Asuka:- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve le number one ! Je t'en foutrais du number one, moi! Il va  
  
voir, qu'est-ce qu'il va prendre. Eh toi Rei, la chouchoute, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
  
Rei:- Cela ne me regarde pas.  
  
Asuka attache sa serviette autour de sa taille, pour protéger ses formes généreuses, elle  
  
s'approche de Rei et la choppe violemment aux épaules.  
  
Asuka:- Mais tu vas un jour prendre part à la vie, espèce de sale poupée.  
  
Rei:- Lâche-moi.  
  
Asuka:- Allez, bouges-toi !  
  
Rei est toujours secouée et de plus en plus brutalement. Quand tout à coup, une main vole, et  
  
ce n'est pas celle d'Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Mais qu'est-ce t'as fait, une autre baffe vole.  
  
Rei:- Tiens, tu l'as méritée celle-là.  
  
Asuka:- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ?  
  
Asuka lance sa main, Rei la bloque, et hop deux baffes en plus.  
  
Asuka:- Mais, mais, mais... ca suffit l'élève modèle ! Tu m'entends ?  
  
Rei:- Je veux des excuses.  
  
Asuka:- Mais c'est toi qui m'as frappé !  
  
Rei:- J'attends.  
  
Asuka:- Non !  
  
Asuka se retourne et va à son casier, Rei en profite et l'attrape à la nuque, la tire, et la jette  
  
hors du vestiaire des filles.  
  
Asuka:- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
Rei ferme la porte, et bloque l'accès au vestiaire. Asuka est dans le couloir avec sa serviette  
  
rouge, qui cache péniblement ses hanches, ses cuisses et la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle tambourine tant bien que mal à la porte en injuriant Rei de toutes ses forces. [Elle a généralement beaucoup de force pour ça, mais bref continuons]. Arrive ce qui devait arrivait, Shinji sort des douches,  
  
vision sublime, Asuka en petite tenue, presque nue [si près et pourtant si loin...], réaction immédiate de la concernée.  
  
- Ah, idiot de Shinji, espèce de pervers. T'es bien un mec ! IIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH, sors d'ici !  
  
- Désolé, je sors... Au fait je peux pas c'est le couloir, désolé.  
  
- Ah je vais te massacrer.  
  
Asuka s'élance comme une furie. Au même moment Rei sors du vestiaire.  
  
Rei:- tu devrais éviter de trop bouger, ta serviette va tomber.  
  
Rei saisi un coin du tissu rouge, Asuka emportée par son élan ne peut s'arrêter. La serviette  
  
se dénoue, sa fonction protectrice s'annule. Avec un sursaut de bon sens, et en tombant, Asuka  
  
reprend la serviette que tenais Rei et s'effondre. Malgré tout, Asuka ne peut empêcher Shinji  
  
d'apercevoir ses jolies cuisses, ses fesses rebondantes et, un de ses jolis seins [Y'a des petits  
  
veinards, on dirait]. Shinji rougit illico, Asuka, à terre, se cache du mieux qu'elle peut.  
  
Rei:- Shinji tu es pus rouge que n'importe qu'elle tomate.  
  
Shinji:- Désolé.  
  
Asuka:- Arrête te mater si tu tiens à ta vie.  
  
Shinji:- Oui, oui, désolé.  
  
Shinji se tourne et s'apprête à partir, quand une voix le stoppe.  
  
Rei:- Shinji, je t'aime.  
  
Shinji:-..................  
  
Asuka:-................  
  
Rei se retourne et s'en va. Shinji est sur le cul [en fait non, c'est Asuka, mais bon excusez-moi  
  
pour le sale jeu de mot, je le referais plus promis !], Asuka est muette et immobile. Rei brise le silence avec ses talons en s'éloignant dans le couloir, elle passe la porte et voilà Shinji et Asuka se retrouve seul. Lequel brisera le silence lourd et pesant ? Lequel en aura la force ?  
  
Asuka:' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'élève modèle ? Ah non ca va pas, me faire battre pas un mec puis  
  
me faire maltraiter par cette poupée. Non, non qu'est-ce que tu deviens Asuka ? Il faut te reprendre.  
  
Oui tu dois montrer au monde que tu es la meilleur, et surtout à..'  
  
Shinji:' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai bien entendu, elle a dis ça d'un ton tellement naturel. Est-ce vrai, oh non que penser ? Eh Asuka qui est par terre, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.'  
  
Shinji:- Désolé.  
  
Asuka:- Encore à t'excuser.  
  
Elle se lève et renoue sa serviette autour de ses hanches fines. Elle se dirige vers Shinji, et PAF une baffe pour Shinji.  
  
- Reste pas planté là, fais quelque chose, RAAAH idiot de Shinji.  
  
Asuka se retourne et s'en va, telle une princesse dans ses vestiaires, Shinji quant à lui porte  
  
une main sur sa joue endormie. Gros silence Shinji est seul dans le couloir, massant sa joue de  
  
sa main droite. Il finit, lui aussi, par quitter ce couloir où tout s'est déroule en quelques minutes.  
  
Dans les vestiaires :  
  
Asuka fulmine :  
  
" Rah maintenant ils sont deux à m'énerver, lui le baka qui passe son temps à s'excuser et elle  
  
la chouchoute et ses airs de ne pas y toucher. Moi la grande Asuka, me faire doubler par deux  
  
frustrés, introvertis et idiots. [ c'est ça Asuka, défoule-toi, pleure un bon coup et tout ira mieux]  
  
Asuka:- Toi l'écrivain pas un mot de plus si tu tiens à ton histoire, compris ? Retourne à ton clavier et t'arrêtes surtout pas pour marquer des conneries dans ce genre, capicce ? J'ai dit que je ne pleurais plus alors c'est pas un minable fan qui le fera à ma place.  
  
[ Excuse-moi Asuka, ( merde je me comporte comme Shinji, oh le bad), on continue l'histoire]  
  
Asuka pour se calmer, au lieu de contenir sa fureur, se déchaîne allègrement sur les casiers.  
  
Ceux-ci se retrouvent rapidement avec de la tôle froissée et pour certains éventrés.  
  
Asuka:' Ah, ça sert à rien de défoncer ces placards, ça me rendra pas plus forte. [Non, mais qu'  
  
est-ce que ça te fait du bien]. Pas de commentaires foireux l'auteur.'  
  
" Allez, on y va Asuka, faut rentrer.  
  
Sur la route, Shinji :  
  
'Oh la la, la la, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi suis-je tourmenté à ce point, y'a juste que Rei  
  
m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Ah, c'est quoi ce délire, qu'est-ce lui prend, elle dit jamais rien d'habitude.  
  
Franchement qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, et moi qu'est-ce que JE veux ?'  
  
'Ah, c'est pas tout j'ai vu Asuka à moitié nue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le couloir, et pourquoi Rei lui a tire sa serviette ? Ah, non ! Qu'est- ce que je vais déguster à la maison, et Misato qui  
  
n'est pas là. Asuka doit être furax.'  
  
Shinji en faisant des mouvements pour contracter sa main droite.  
  
'Non, je dois être fort, je suis number one ! Je dois entendre des félicitations !'  
  
Chez Rei :  
  
On entend toujours le bruit [stressant] des trains. Rien d'autre ne perturbe le silence. Rei est sur  
  
son lit, allongée, elle semble pensive.  
  
'................'  
  
'.................'  
  
'...................'  
  
'....................'  
  
[Eh, eh, vous n'aurez rien, faut attendre la suite !]  
  
A la NERV :  
  
Asuka déambule dans les couloirs. Elle tombe sur Ritsuko.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu m'as l'air bien rouge Asuka.  
  
Asuka:-...Oui ça doit être la douche.  
  
- De l'eau trop chaude, c'est mauvais pour la santé.  
  
- J'éviterai à l'avenir.  
  
- Ca pas l'air d'aller très fort avec l'Eva. Où est passée la jeune fille pleine de vie qui pilotait  
  
l'Eva 02 ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur Akagi, elle revient et plus vite qu'on ne le croit.  
  
- J'en suis ravie. Il me tarde de voir ses exploits.  
  
- Comment va Rei ?  
  
- Très bien pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour savoir, pour savoir... Au revoir docteur Akagi.  
  
Asuka s'éloigne, laissant Ritsuko seule avec ses questions.  
  
Ritsuko:' Qu'est-ce qu'as en tête la deuxième élue ? Je demanderai au major Katsugari de la surveiller.  
  
Chez Rei :  
  
Rei:' Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?'  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, chez Misato :  
  
Asuka:- Shinji fais à bouffer, c'est l'heure.  
  
Shinji:- Oui, oui désolé.  
  
- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de t'excuser pour un rien ? T'es un homme ou une guimauve ?  
  
Dire que je me fais battre par une chiffe molle avec mon Eva ! Y'a de quoi devenir folle.  
  
- Bon, bon je prépare la bouffe.  
  
- Ouais, ça a intérêt à être aussi bon que les autres fois.  
  
- Ah tu trouves que je fais bien à manger ? Merci.  
  
-'Je me suis grillée.' De rien.  
  
Asuka s'en va et s'isole dans sa chambre. Quant à Shinji, il prépare la nourriture pour deux,  
  
Misato étant au restaurant avec Kaji. Il est au-dessus du fourneau avec son Walkman, il n'entend donc rien d'autre que sa musique.  
  
Asuka est dans sa chambre et fouille ses affaires. Des culottes volent, des soutien-gorges aussi, ainsi que des jupes, robes, tee-shirts, etc...  
  
Asuka:" Voilà c'est celle la qu'il me faut et celui-ci et je mettrais ça. Voyons ce que ça donne."  
  
Asuka, qui est maintenant toute nue, enfile une jolie culotte de dentelle rouge, ainsi que le  
  
soutien-gorge assorti. Apres cette première étape, elle passe sa robe rouge par le bas, elle  
  
l'ajuste, ferme la fermeture éclair du dos, lisse les plis et s'admire dans sa psyché[à vos dicos].  
  
Asuka murmurant :  
  
- Je ne me savais pas aussi belle. Cette jupe me va à merveille, je vais faire un malheur. Il me  
  
faut juste aller mettre un peu de parfum de Misato.  
  
Asuka fait glisser son pan de porte, un coup d'œil à droite, à gauche : personne. Le couloir est  
  
vide.' Le danger : le passage à coté de la cuisine, avec cette jupe qui m'arrive aux genoux, pas  
  
moyen d'être agile'. Asuka avance prudemment. Un coup d'œil furtif dans la cuisine, Shinji aux fourneaux, le dos tourne, la voie est libre. Asuka avance, Pen-Pen se retourne, l'aperçoit et tombe à la renverse. D'un bond Asuka traverse l'espace et se cache derrière le mur. Shinji met sur pause, retire ses écouteurs.  
  
Shinji:- Asuka, tu es là ?  
  
Asuka:- T'occupes, idiot de Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- Bien, bien.' Qu'est-ce qu'elle est désagréable depuis le test.'  
  
Asuka:' Ouf, le danger est passe, à moi la chambre de Misato.'  
  
Asuka fait coulisser lentement la porte, allume la lumière et choc. Des canettes vides sont  
  
éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Parcours du combattant, nouvelle version pour Asuka : genre jevitedemarchersurlescanettespourpaslespeter. Enfin, l'objet de la quête est à porté de main, Asuka attrape le flacon de lavande et s'en asperge légèrement. Shinji crie à table, Asuka repose le flacon, périple en sens inverse, on éteint la lumière et ferme la porte, direction la cuisine.  
  
*FIN DU PREMIER EPISODE*  
  
Ah, ah je coupe méchamment, hein ? Toute lettre de protestation est la bienvenue à  
  
shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
je compte sur vous, je répondrai à chaque mail.  
  
Donc les questions que vous êtes en droit de vous poser :  
  
Mais, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'a Rei ? Et Asuka ?  
  
A quand la suite ? (La j'extrapole un peu, mais bon faut se faire plaisir de temps en temps)  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu, SHETAS.....  
  
  
  
Alors, je vous l'avez pas dit qu'elle était géniale ? ? ^__^  
  
Si vous aimez, (ou pas), dites-le que je sache si ça vaut le coup de updater.  
  
Wini. 


	2. Chapitre deux: ....pose problème....

Et voilà le chapitre deux tant attendu par ………………PERSONNE ! ? ? ?  
  
Comment ça ? Y'a aucun fan d'Eva en France ? ? ? ? ? {O_O}  
  
J'le crois pas ! ! Ou alors, c'est que y'a personne d'assez sympa pour dire ce qu'il pense de cette fic. OUUIIINNNN ! ! ! {-_-}  
  
Pour ceux qui lisent quand même cette fic, je leur souhaite une bonne lecture !  
  
Wini.  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété……….. de leur propriétaire ! ! Je ne sais pas exactement qui il est, mais en tous cas, ce n'est ni Shetas, ni moi !   
  
  
  
LE REVEIL DE REI  
  
  
  
Episode 2 : Pose problème  
  
By Shetas.  
  
  
  
C'est reparti pour un tour, je commence la deuxième partie.  
  
Résumé: Shinji est number one. Rei a pété un plomb. Asuka stresse, et s'est habillée "classe".  
  
Un résumé court, c'est ce qui faut, en avant la musique.  
  
Shetas.  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur  
  
Appartement de Misato, soir :  
  
Asuka apparaît à Shinji, comme un ange [Les magnifiques, pas ceux qui attaquent Tokyo-3].  
  
Shinji, ébahi, commence à lâcher la poêle.  
  
Asuka: - Idiot de Shinji, tiens bien la poêle !  
  
Shinji: - Oui, désolé. [Retour à la dure réalité.]  
  
Asuka: 'Il faut que je sois plus douce.'  
  
Shinji: 'Il faut que je dise quelque chose.'  
  
Asuka s'assoit, elle fait attention à sa jupe et croise délicatement ses jambes, puis regarde  
  
profondément Shinji. Lui pose brutalement la poêle.  
  
Shinji: - Je te sers ?  
  
Asuka: - Oui s'il te plaît.  
  
Le bras de Shinji se tend pour saisir l'assiette, sa main tremble. Asuka l'aperçoit.  
  
Asuka: - Je t'intimide mon Shinji ?  
  
Shinji: - Oui un peu.  
  
Asuka: - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je..je t'apprécie... énormément Shinji. Je n'aimerais pas te perdre. Vraiment.  
  
Shinji: - Ah oui ; Merci. Moi aussi je t'apprécie Asuka.  
  
Shinji sert Asuka, maladroitement, il manque de renverser l'assiette sur Asuka. Asuka soupire.  
  
Asuka: 'C'est pas croyable d'être aussi empoté.'  
  
Les deux adolescents se mettent à manger, en silence, personne ne parle. Shinji a les yeux rivés sur sa nourriture. Asuka regarde Shinji, Shinji regarde ses baguettes, Asuka soupire.  
  
Asuka: ' Va falloir faire quelque chose.'  
  
Asuka:- Ca va Shinji ?  
  
Shinji lève la tête.  
  
Shinji:- Oui.  
  
Shinji rabaisse sa tête aussitôt après avoir lâché sa réponse.  
  
Asuka: ' Retour à la case départ, ça avance pas. Déplorable.'  
  
Shinji: ' Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est habillée comme ça, qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?  
  
C'est pas son anniversaire, ni celui de Kaji, ni de Misato. Et en plus je suis incapable de la  
  
regarder, je vais rougir. Shinji prends-toi en main, fais quelque chose, parle !'  
  
Shinji:- Asuka...  
  
Asuka:- Oui.  
  
Shinji:- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Rei ?  
  
Asuka devient rouge(sa tête disparaît dans sa chevelure) d'un coup, se lève de table et  
  
balance sa serviette à la figure de Shinji.  
  
Asuka:- Shinji, je te déteste.  
  
Asuka s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre.  
  
Asuka sur son lit : ' Shinji tu manque vraiment de délicatesse.'  
  
Shinji, éberlué, ne peut que se demander ce qui lui arrive. Il prend la serviette d'Asuka et sent  
  
le délicat parfum de lavande s'évaporer du morceau de tissu.  
  
Shinji: ' Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Ce fut une superbe soirée comme d'habitude.'  
  
Le lendemain matin.  
  
Appartement de Misato :  
  
Shinji se lève, secoue la tête, frotte ses yeux.  
  
Shinji:- Debout faut faire le petit déj'. Pouah, la haine.  
  
C'est un Shinji totalement démotivé qui se traîne dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déj des  
  
deux jeunes femmes de l'appartement et, par la même occasion, le sien.  
  
Shinji:' Les deux jeunes demoiselles sont en train de se prélasser au fond du lit, sous les draps,  
  
au chaud. Mais peut-être qu'Asuka, dans une bonté infinie, s'est levée et a préparé un succulent repas, qui ne demanderait qu'à être savouré et à laisser s'échapper toutes les innombrables saveurs qu'Asuka avait, tant bien que mal, assemblé. Peut-être que oui. Asuka a eu un comportement bizarre, hier soir, elle va s'excuser de cette manière. J'en suis sur et certain.'  
  
C'est donc avec de l'angoisse et de la crainte que Shinji pénètre dans la cuisine...  
  
C'est alors qu'un sentiment de tristesse et d'amertume lui étreint le cœur.  
  
La cuisine est désespérément vide, pas d'Asuka, pas de Misato[faut pas rêver, Misato qui se  
  
lève pour faire le petit déj, arrêtez de croire au père Noël.], et même pas de Pen².  
  
Shinji se dirige donc d'un pas morne vers les fourneaux et prépare à contrecœur le repas que  
  
dévoreront sans un mot les deux colocataires.  
  
Misato se lève peu après Shinji et débarque dans la cuisine, les yeux dans le pâté, la tête comateuse.  
  
Shinji:- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?  
  
Misato:- Sorti avec Kaji, bu un pot et rentré.  
  
Shinji:- C'est un seul pot qui a fait ça, laissez-moi rire ! Plutôt une bonne grosse dizaine.  
  
Misato:- Mouais, peut-être, sors-moi une bière Shinji, s'il te plaît.  
  
Shinji ouvre le frigo, qui ne contient pratiquement que des bières.  
  
Shinji:- Vous voulez une Yebisu, une Yebisu ou une Yebisu ?  
  
Misato:- Qu'importe, sers.  
  
Shinji(en tendant la bière à Misato) : - On peut dire que vous aimez la diversité.  
  
Misato ne répond pas, et s'empresse de saisir la canette, de la décapsuler et de l'avaler d'un trait, et de s'essuyer du revers de la main, tout ça avec l'élégance et le raffinement qui lui sont propres.  
  
Shinji:' Elle ne changera donc jamais.'  
  
Misato:- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, rien que pour ça la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.  
  
Shinji:- Vous voulez autre chose ?  
  
Misato:- Non, je te remercie, ça va aller. Va donc réveiller Asuka ou vous serez en retard.  
  
Shinji:- Vous êtes sur ?  
  
Misato:- Bien oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Shinji pensa à la furie rousse qui lui tomberait dessus s'il osait mettre un pied dans son domaine.  
  
A coup sur cela signifiait la mort par d'atroces souffrances.  
  
Shinji déglutit : - Glup.  
  
Shinji:' Courage Shinji, un homme doit savoir faire face à son devoir.'  
  
Big dream :  
  
Shinji est en Mandchourie, 1931, il est au milieu de l'invasion.  
  
Officier:- Soldat Ikari.  
  
Shinji:- Oui mon lieutenant.  
  
Officier:- Vous avez été choisi pour une mission extrêmement dangereuse.  
  
Shinji:- Ah bon ?  
  
Officier:- Oui, vous avez pour ordre de passer les lignes chinoises et d'écraser les dissidents.  
  
Shinji:- Avec qui ?  
  
Officier:- Tout seul, vous vous rendrez à leur quartier général, nommé Asuka's room, et abattrez leur chef.  
  
Shinji:- Des renseignements sur leur chef ?  
  
Officier:- Oui, elle s'appelle Asuka, est rousse, et est forte comme une lionne.  
  
Shinji(les yeux grands ouverts) : - Ah...  
  
Officier:- Elle est responsable de la mort de pas mal de nos soldats. Kensuke Aida, Tôji Suzuhara, paix à leur âme.  
  
Shinji:- Sauf votre respect mon lieutenant, je ne suis pas volontaire.  
  
Officier:- Oui vous avez été désigné par le major Katsuragi.  
  
Shinji:- Mais je ne veux pas mourir jeune.  
  
Officier:- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, allez-y pour la gloire de l'Empereur du Japon.  
  
On voit Shinji s'en aller dans le champ de bataille sur l'air de la marche funèbre de Beethoven.  
  
Fin du Big dream.  
  
Misato:- Alors Shinji, t'attends quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- Le mieux serait d'attendre qu'elle se réveille par elle-même.  
  
Misato:- Shinji(d'une voix grave).  
  
Tout le corps de Shinji se met en branle, son esprit pense vaguement aux Zéros de la seconde  
  
guerre mondiale.  
  
Shinji:' Oui, je suis un kamikaze.'  
  
Shinji arrive devant la porte coulissante qui délimite le domaine d'Asuka. Shinji empoigne  
  
doucement la poignée, la porte coulisse légèrement dans un bruit feutré. Hop, Shinji passe un œil par l'entrebâillement.  
  
Asuka dort, profondément, sa longue chevelure rousse inonde ses jolies épaules, qui dépassent  
  
des draps pour le plus grand bonheur de Shinji. La scène aurait pu rester comme telle si un cri  
  
de Misato n'avait pas sorti Shinji de sa torpeur. Asuka bougea légèrement, Shinji se raidit.  
  
Shinji:' faut que je la réveille en douceur.'  
  
Shinji entra dans la chambre d'Asuka à pas de velours, il s'agenouilla à hauteur de son visage  
  
angélique[seulement quand elle dort, jamais réveillé.], Shinji regarda longuement les paupières d'Asuka, il espérait qu'elles se soulèveraient. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Shinji dut donc la réveiller autrement. Il approcha sa main de la joue d'Asuka et, du revers, la lui caressa chaleureusement.  
  
Doucement, tout doucement les yeux s'ouvrèrent progressivement. L'image que vit Asuka fut un Shinji tout souriant. La première réaction fut de répondre à ce sourire par un cri strident.  
  
Asuka:- Dehors sale pervers ! ! !  
  
Shinji ne demandant pas son reste se leva à toute allure et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fut arrêter par la douce voix d'Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Shinji excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire fuir.  
  
Shinji:- ...  
  
Asuka:- Tu peux revenir s'il te plaît ?  
  
Shinji fit demi-tour, mais n'était pas pressé de retourner à proximité d'Asuka, qui sait ce qu'il  
  
adviendrait de lui. C'était peut-être une ruse pour mieux le tabasser, il faut se méfier de la rusé Asuka comme de l'eau qui dort. Mais un sentiment le poussa à retourner à ses cotés. Un sentiment fort que l'on pourrait apparenter à la folie[entrer comme ça dans la fosse aux lions, plutôt aux lionnes mais bon passons]. Shinji avança jusqu'au pied du lit et s'agenouilla de nouveau.  
  
Asuka(marmonnant) : - Encore...  
  
Shinji:- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
  
Asuka(plus fort mais toujours inaudible pour le pauvre Shinji) : - Encore...  
  
Shinji approcha son oreille de la bouche d'Asuka pour tenter de l'entendre. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Asuka, d'un bond, lui saisi le lobe d'oreille avec les lèvres. Telle ne fut pas la surprise de Shinji.  
  
Celui-ci dans un réflexe projeta son corps en arrière, roula, se leva et sortit sans un mot. Il ferma la porte en faisant coulisser le battant de porte et rendit ainsi à Asuka tout son intimité.  
  
Shinji:' Que s'est-il passé ? Je frissonne de partout, j'ai la chair de poule qui se propage sur mon corps.'  
  
Misato:- Bah Shinji, qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu du couloir sans bouger ?  
  
Shinji:- Je ne sais pas...  
  
Misato:- Bon, c'est pas fondamentalement important. Au fait toutes mes félicitations.  
  
Shinji(qui commence à revenir sur terre) : - Pour ?  
  
Misato:- Tu as réveillé Asuka et elle n'a crié qu'une seule fois, bravo.  
  
Asuka:- Je vous entends, z-avez rien de mieux à foutre que du commérage dans les couloirs.  
  
Shinji:- Si, si je vais prendre ma douche.  
  
Misato:- Bon j'attendrai mon tour.  
  
Et ainsi le couloir se vide.  
  
Asuka dans sa chambre sourit. Elle s'est finalement levée et elle sourit.  
  
Asuka:' Un point pour moi.'  
  
Shinji quant à lui se trouve maintenant dans la douche, l'eau chaude coule inexorablement sur son corps, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi ?  
  
Eh oui, Shinji se demande pourquoi, et est psychologiquement troublé, trop de questions l'assaillent.  
  
Mais malgré son état, cette remise en cause lui a permis d'oublier, provisoirement, une partie  
  
de la journée d'hier. Asuka, en petite tenue, se ballade dans l'appartement, en fait elle va dans la cuisine mais prends tout son temps. Une fois débarquée dans ce lieu de nutrition, elle s'attable et prend son petit déj la bouche en cœur. Misato l'observe :  
  
Misato:' Quelle fraîcheur ! Comment lui annoncé ses résultats pitoyables au test d'harmonique ?'  
  
Misato:- Ca va Asuka.  
  
Asuka(sans relever la tête) : - Oui, oui Misato pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça n'aille pas ?  
  
Misato:- Eh bien à vrai dire j'ai tes résultats des tests d'hier, et c'est... pas fameux.  
  
Asuka:- Ah bon, tu peux les jeter.  
  
Misato:- Quoi ?  
  
Asuka:- Je ne veux pas les entendre, de toute façon ça va changer.  
  
Misato:- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Asuka:- Tu verras...  
  
Misato:' Ne la contrarions pas c'est déjà assez dur de vivre avec elle.'  
  
Misato:- D'accord, bonne journée Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Oui, oui j'y penserai.  
  
Après s'être préparés les deux Childrens n'eurent plus qu'à aller à l'école.  
  
Le trajet fut long et douloureux pour Shinji, dans un silence pesant il se rappela sa précédente journée.  
  
Ecole de Shinji, peu avant la sonnerie :  
  
Kensuke:- Salut Shinji, comment ça va ?  
  
Tôji:- Aïe, venu avec la rousse, comment ça se fait que t'est pas encore mort ?  
  
C'est à la fin de la phrase qu'Asuka se pointa pile poil devant Tôji et que celui-ci se mangea en pleine poire la sacoche d'Asuka. Et c'est ainsi que la déléguée arriva et saisi notre pauvre Tôji par l'oreille.  
  
Asuka:- Salut Hikari comment ça va ?  
  
Hikari(tenant toujours Tôji par l'oreille) : - Ca va et toi, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme.  
  
Tôji:- Aïïïïïeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, lâches-moi.  
  
Asuka:- Oui, j'ai plutôt bien dormi.  
  
Hikari(ne prêtant aucune attention à Tôji) : - Mais c'est bien tout ça.  
  
De loin Shinji et Kensuke admiraient la scène, Tôji pris en otage par Hikari, qui ne semblait lui prêtait aucune attention.  
  
Kensuke:- Pôvre Tôji.  
  
Shinji:- C'est de sa faute.  
  
Kensuke:- Tu prends la défense d'Asuka ?  
  
Shinji:- Eh, oh non, je disais ça comme ça.  
  
Kensuke:- Vaseuse comme explications.  
  
Shinji:- Regarde, elles ont lâché Tôji. [Putain de manière de détourner l'attention...]  
  
Tôji revient alors et visiblement il a 50 centimètres de lobe d'oreille en plus.  
  
Kensuke:- Elles t'ont pas loupé mon colon.  
  
Tôji:- Tu peux le dire, sale, sale...  
  
Shinji:- Au moins t'aura de la place pour te faire percer l'oreille.  
  
Tôji:- J'en veux pas trente sur la même oreille ! Pauvre idiot.  
  
Shinji:- Tu l'as mérité.  
  
Tôji:- Oh là Ikari tu me cherches ?  
  
C'est à ce moment que Rei entre en classe, passe à coté de Shinji et :  
  
Rei(sourire aux lèvres) : - Coucou Ikari.  
  
Les trois s'arrêtent net de parler et suivent Rei du regard jusqu'à sa table, et quand elle s'assoit  
  
elle décoche un superbe sourire à Shinji.  
  
Asuka qui a tout repéré, fulmine, manque d'exploser comme un volcan.  
  
Kensuke et Tôji regardent Shinji comme s'ils apercevaient un extraterrestre.  
  
Kensuke:- J'y crois pas Ayanami t'a parlé et t'a regardé.  
  
Tôji:- Vieux saligaud, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, craches le morceau.  
  
Shinji aussi est étonné, sa mâchoire ballotte, on dirait qu'il essaye d'articuler quelque chose.  
  
Kensuke:- Salaud, t'en as pas assez avec Asuka, il te faut Rei.  
  
Et là, on voit Kensuke pleurer à chaude larme tout en mordant son tee- shirt.  
  
Tôji:- Le binoclard a raison, la polygamie est interdite, pas le droit au Harem.  
  
Shinji reprend ses esprits.  
  
Shinji:- Arrêtez de rêver, elle m'a juste dit bonjour.  
  
C'est alors que le professeur rentre dans la classe, coupant court à toute discussion.  
  
Hikari:- Debout, saluez, assis.  
  
Et le cours commence livrant chacun à ses interrogations.  
  
  
  
Fin du deuxième épisode.  
  
  
  
Ouf, enfin terminé, j'ai speedé pour ce fic, j'ai changé d'adresse, alors fallait que je me magne le cul.  
  
Mais bon c'est enfin fini, voilà l'épisode, il se passe pas grand chose, faut me laisser le temps de mettre l'histoire en route, dans le troisième y'aura de l'action, les lecteurs(j'espère qu'il y en a) vous aurez le troisième ch'ais pas quand mais as soon as possible. Il me faut de l'inspiration et c'est bon.  
  
Bref, je me suis attardé sur une partie de la vie entre Asuka et Shinji à l'appart, ça devrait bouger, si vous avez quelque chose à dire : shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
surtout si vous trouvez ce fanfic pas top, et même franchement mauvais, s'il vous plaît  
  
donnez vous la peine de m'écrire.  
  
Merci aux lecteurs, merci à Phiphon.  
  
PS: un autre fic devrait voir le jour en collaboration avec Phiphon.  
  
Une histoire avec Evangelion(bien sur sinon j'en parlerai pas) et les persos de final 8, à suivre.  
  
Salut, @+++  
  
Shetas.  
  
  
  
Voilà c'est fini pour le chapitre deux de LRDR. Toutes remarques, critiques, flammes sont bienvenues. D'ailleurs, y a un p'tit bouton jaune exprès pour ça (si si ! Faites pas semblants de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle ! ! Il est là , juste en bas de votre écran !  Allez, soyez des auteurs actifs ! ! Siiiiiiiiiiivooooouuuuuuuuplaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîît {.}  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	3. Chapitre trois: ....comment réagir....

KIKOU à tous ! !  
  
Comme promis, je mets la suite de LRDR ce week-end.  
  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pense que je vais updater LRDR tous les dimanches pour les chapitres que j'ai déjà sur mon DD et pour les autres, on attendra que Shetas les écrivent !   
  
Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
  
  
Evangelion: LE REVEIL DE REI  
  
  
  
Episode 3 : Comment réagir  
  
By Shetas.  
  
Alors voici le troisième épisode de mon fic. J'ai du mal à être inspiré mais on va y arriver.  
  
Un petit résumé : Rei a pété un plomb, Asuka change, Shinji se laisse vivre[pour l'instant :-) ].  
  
Et l'histoire reprend dans la classe.  
  
Et un grand merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont mailé, merci.  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur  
  
  
  
Classe de cours, pause déjeuner :  
  
Tôji:- Ah le midi, quelle heure doucement subtile, capable de me charmer au plus profond de mon être.  
  
Kensuke:- Autant dire que tu es un estomac sur patte.  
  
Tôji(qui n'a rien entendu) : - Miam, miam, gurps[bon je passe, imaginez tous les bruits d'un engloutissage rapide d'une énormité d'aliments, surtout des sandwiches bien secs, et ensuite imaginez le bruit d'une pompe à eau complètement déglinguée. Voilà, c'est fait ? Alors vous avez Tôji en train de manger, atroce, ;-) ]  
  
Kensuke:- Ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreilles...  
  
Tôji(qui a fini de manger avant tout le monde) : - Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, c'était bon. J'ai encore faim. A ces mots, ceux qui entendus se retrouvent consternés, seul Hikari réagit.  
  
Hikari:- Tu as encore faim Tôji ? Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider à finir mon bento[=panier-repas].  
  
Tôji:- Mais avec plaisir !  
  
Hikari(rougissant jusqu'au nattes) : - D'accord.  
  
Ils s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre, et Hikari commence à faire manger Tôji.  
  
De l'autre coté de la classe, Shinji et Asuka ont l'air d'avoir une conversation plutôt... mouvementée.  
  
[En fait Asuka engueule Shinji, chose qui n'arrive que très rarement, :-0, c'te bonne blague]  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait baka Shinji ?  
  
Shinji:- Eh bien... Euh... Désolé... rien...  
  
Asuka:- C'est bien ça le problème tu n'as rien fait. Qu'est-ce que je vais manger ? Hein, je te le demande.  
  
Shinji:- Moi non plus je n'ai rien à manger, et je ne m'en plains pas.  
  
Asuka:- Mais voilà toute la différence entre toi et moi, toi tu es une guimauve qui ne se plaint jamais. Même tu passes ton temps à t'excuser.  
  
Shinji:- Plutôt de crier, tu n'as pas une solution ?  
  
Asuka:- Baka ! Vas acheter des sandwiches à la cafétéria et en triple vitesse si tu ne veux pas mourir.  
  
Shinji:- Oui j'y vais.  
  
Kensuke(regardant d'abord Hikari et Tôji, puis Asuka et Shinji) : - Et bien dis donc c'est ça la vie de couple.  
  
Pour son grand malheur ces paroles arrivèrent aux oreilles d'Asuka. Celle- ci s'approcha à vive allure du commentateur.  
  
Asuka:- Tu as dit quelque chose espèce de mitochondrie inactive.  
  
Kensuke:- Génial, elle m'insulte !  
  
Asuka:- T'es complètement ch'tarbé.  
  
Kensuke:- Oui encore des insultes.  
  
Asuka:- ...  
  
Kensuke(les yeux en cœurs, la bouche grande ouverte) : - Encore.  
  
Visiblement déstabilisée par ce comportement décalé et psychotique, Asuka fait demi-tour et va se rasseoir à sa place.  
  
Shinji, quant à lui, déambule dans les couloirs, il cherche la cafét. Et méga surprise du destin(peut-être pas...)  
  
il tombe sur Ayanami. Et celle-ci a vite fait d'engager la conversation :  
  
Rei:- Salut Shinji. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
  
Shinji(déboussolé par l'attitude décontractée de Rei) : - S..salut.  
  
Rei:- Ouah Shinji, soit pas si coincé, tu peux me répondre, je vais pas te manger.  
  
Shinji:' Hein, Rei qui me parle comme ça ! C'est un rêve, c'est pas possible autrement. IL faut que je vérifie.'  
  
C'est alors que Shinji s'élance comme un fou, la tête la première, sur le mur le plus proche. Je ne vous dis pas le bruit que cela a fait. D'ailleurs le plâtre a commencé à s'effriter. Résultat Shinji est dans les vapes. [ Si vous voulez un petit bruitage, ça fait à peu près, ne riez pas j'suis une quiche, Shbiiiiiiiiiing, cool non ?]  
  
Dream  
  
Shinji est seul dans un grand champ de blé.  
  
Shinji:- Les épis se balancent aux grès du vent... On dirait une chevelure qui ondule librement...Oui voilà, c'est les cheveux d'Asuka. Asuka... Et ce ciel bleu... devient mauve... Ce bleu... c'est... Rei.  
  
Soudain une vague rouge surgit au loin, elle déferle avec puissance sur le champ. Et le champ de blé se transforme en champ de coquelicot. Et c'est ainsi que le ciel devient plus présent, plus pressant, il semble vouloir se rapprocher de Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- Je suis pris entre deux flots. Le ciel s'oppose à la terre... Que de rivalités...  
  
C'est alors que Shinji sent une légère brise rouler sur ses joues.  
  
Shinji:- Encore...  
  
Voix(un ton lent et un son éloigné) : - Shinji...  
  
Shinji(de plus en plus détendu par la brise sur ses joues) : - Oui...  
  
Voix(idem) : - Shinji...  
  
Shinji(visiblement il s'impatiente) : - J'ai dit oui !  
  
Voix(idem) : - Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- Ha...  
  
fin du dream  
  
Shinji:- Ha... Quoi ?  
  
Shinji est en fait allongé sur le sol du couloir, sa tête repose sur les cuisses de Rei. Elle caresse de sa douce main la joue de Shinji tout en l'appelant pas son nom[en clair elle fait :" Shinji" d'un ton doux, OK.].  
  
Shinji:- A.. Ayanami?  
  
Rei:- Non.  
  
Shinji:- Quoi, non ?  
  
Rei:- Appelle-moi Rei, tu veux.  
  
Shinji:- D'accord Rei.  
  
Rei:- Ca va mieux ?  
  
Shinji(qui pose sa main sur son front, tâte sa bosse) : - Oui, je devrais survivre.  
  
Rei:- Tu m'as fait peur à te jeter sur e mur comme un forcené, vraiment qu'est-ce qui te passe par l'esprit ?  
  
Shinji:- J'ai bien du mal à le savoir moi-même...  
  
Rei:- Connais-toi toi-même...  
  
Shinji:- Hein ? Quelle citation magnifiquement appropriée à la situation.  
  
Rei:- Je n'ai aucun mérite, elle est de Socrate, il l'a reprise d'un temple. Oui, elle était inscrite sur le temple de la pythie de Delphes.  
  
Shinji:- Il n'empêche que tu as su la ressortir.  
  
Rei(rougissant du compliment) : - Oui.  
  
[Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, ça arrive pas souvent, :-) ]  
  
C'est alors que retentit dans l'établissement scolaire un bruit terrifiant.  
  
Bruit:- Glaroups-shiiiiiiiiiiiiii-blurpslurpslurps-groïkïkïk-schlukschluk. [Plutôt hilarant que terrifiant, mais bon passons.]  
  
Eleve1:- Godzilla est de retour ! Sauve qui peut !  
  
Eleve2:- Non, c'est un ange, tous aux abris !  
  
Eleve3:- C'est pas le dirlo qui pète un plomb ?  
  
Eleve4:- Je pense que ce sont les fantômes du collège.  
  
Eleve3:- Y'a des fantômes ici ? Maman au secours !  
  
Bruit:- Glaroups-shiiiiiiiiiiiiii-blurpslurpslurps-groïkïkïk- schlukschlukpipspipssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiploup.  
  
Eleve1:- C'est la giga-attaque bionique de Godzilla !  
  
Eleve4:- Les fantômes réclament des sacrifices humains.  
  
Le bruit reprend de plus belle, les élèves se jettent au sol, les mains sur les oreilles, en gémissant. C'est alors qu'une voix accompagne le bruit :  
  
Asuka(criant de toute ses forces et utilisant une voix bien masculine) : - IKARI, OU SONT LES SANDWICHES?  
  
Shinji prend alors conscience qu'il est au milieu du couloir, avec Rei, sans une once de nourriture, Shinji se sent tout à coup mal à l'aise.[Je le comprends, faire face à Asuka, qui est en mode 'spéciale baston', ça fout les jetons. Souhaitez-lui tous bonne chance, lecteurs : - "BONNE CHANCE", pendant que moi je prépare sa sépulture et j'envoie les faire-part de décès(prématuré).]  
  
Rei:- Si tu ne veux pas subir les reproches d'Asuka de plein fouet, lève- toi !  
  
Shinji(qui obéit, et hop levé) : - Oui.  
  
Les gargouillis d'Asuka devienne de plus en plus bruyant, on en déduit qu'elle se rapproche de Shinji et Rei.  
  
Rei:- Franchement je crois qu'il ne reste qu'une solution...  
  
Shinji:- Oui, dis vite laquelle.  
  
Rei:-...La fuite. [Comme quoi, on a beau ne plus vouloir fuir, il y a des jours où il faut céder à ses vieux démons, n'est-ce pas Shinji, : -).]  
  
Shinji:- A l'auteur, quelle drolissitude.  
  
Auteur:- Ah oui tu trouves ?  
  
Shinji:- Non pauvre clampin, c'est nul comme blague, j'aurai du dire "tiens on dirait une feinte.".  
  
Auteur:- Ouh, c'est que tu casse méchant Shinji, t'es contrarié ?  
  
Shinji:- Tu vas arrêter de nous pomper l'air comme ça.  
  
Auteur:- Et oh qui c'est qui commande ici ?  
  
Shinji:- Je vais démissionner, comme ça t'aura plus de héros. Faudra que tu finisses ton fic avec une relation Asuka-Rei. Je sens que ça va tourner au lemon grave de grave, tu seras bien embêté...  
  
Auteur:- Ah, pas cool en effet comme fin. Mais si tu te casse t'iras où ? T'y a pensé?  
  
Shinji:-...  
  
Auteur:- Ah ah.  
  
Shinji:- Je me reconvertirai dans la réalisation de film de boules.  
  
Auteur:- Ah non, tu vas pas te rabaisser à faire ça, tu vas te dégrader parce que tu t'es fâché avec ton auteur ?  
  
Rei:- Bon les mecs c'est pas tout ça, ça vous dérangerez de finir l'épisode. Je dis ça je dis rien, mais p'têt que les lecteurs s'impatientent, non ?  
  
Auteur:- Merci de recentrer l'histoire Rei.  
  
Rei:- De rien.  
  
Auteur:- Reprenons.  
  
Rei saisit Shinji au bras et l'entraîne dans une course, et un slalom, effrénée pour échapper à Asuka. Au fur et à mesure des pas effectués, le bruit se fait de moins en moins audible.  
  
Shinji(reprenant son souffle) : - Voilà, c'est bon.  
  
Rei(de même) : - Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Shinji tombe à genoux, en se tenant fermement les hanches.  
  
Shinji:- Ahhhhh, j'ai. FAIM...........;  
  
Rei:- C'est compréhensible, moi aussi j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. D'ailleurs je t'invite au resto.  
  
Shinji:- Hein, là maintenant, éminemment tout de suite ?  
  
Rei:- Oui, oui et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.  
  
Shinji:- Et les cours ?  
  
Rei:- On n'a que deux petites heures avant de rejoindre le QG de la Nerv.  
  
Shinji se rappela qu'il avait, en tant que pilote, un test complet au QG.  
  
Shinji:- C'est vrai, les événements me l'avaient fait oublier. Donc allons à ton resto.  
  
Rei:- Pour sûr.  
  
Ainsi Rei et Shinji sortirent de l'établissement scolaire, l'un à cote de l'autre dans la ferme intention de festoyer à une bonne table.  
  
Rei finit par traîner Shinji à son resto : "La bonne assiette".  
  
Shinji:- Ben dis donc ils se sont pas foulés pour trouver une enseigne.  
  
Rei:- Je sais, il ne paye pas de mine le resto, mais il est bon tu verras.  
  
Shinji:- Pour l'instant j'en suis à posséder un énorme gouffre qui ne demande qu'à être comblé.  
  
Rei:- Dans ce cas ne tardons plus, entrons.  
  
Shinji et Rei poussent la lourde porte et entrent dans un univers totalement différent du connu.  
  
Le resto est grand, très grand, les tables sont séparées de beaucoup d'espace, il y a même une piste de danse.  
  
Rei:- C'est un resto français, c'est pour ça qu'il parle d'assiettes.  
  
Shinji:- On mange pas dans un bol ?  
  
Rei:- Non, au contraire, on mange dans une assiette...  
  
Shinji:- Alors, allons-y gaiement.  
  
Un serveur les aborde :  
  
Serveur:- Bonjour je suis Guillaume, à votre service. Vous désirez sûrement une table ?  
  
Rei:- Oui tout à fait.  
  
Guillaume:- De combien de personne ?  
  
Rei:- Deux personnes...  
  
Guillaume:- Bien, si vous voulez me suivre.  
  
Les deux adolescents suivent le jeune homme à la queue de cheval.  
  
Shinji(chuchotant à Rei) : - Il fait classe dans son smoking.  
  
Rei(chuchotant elle aussi) : - Oui et je suis sur que toi aussi tu seras classe en smoking.  
  
Shinji:' Watcha, un compliment cash comme ça dans le naturel, dur. Faut que je réplique.'  
  
Rei:' Ah la la, Shinji, voit comme je suis contente d'être avec toi.'  
  
Shinji regarda Rei dans ses yeux rouges, elle lui répondit par un sourire charmant.  
  
Le serveur finit par les déposer à une petite table, au moment de partir il glissa un mot à l'oreille de Shinji.  
  
Guillaume(à Shinji) : - Vas-y, fais l'asseoir.  
  
Et le serveur s'en fut.  
  
Shinji le regarda partir et s'attela à exécuter ces conseils.  
  
Shinji:- Attends Rei, laisse moi te faire asseoir.  
  
Rei:- Oui, merci Shinji, tu débordes d'attention pour moi.  
  
Shinji:- C'est naturel...  
  
Shinji:' Youtch, c'est sorti tellement facilement et naturellement...'  
  
Rei:' Shinji est vraiment trop.'  
  
Le serveur revint avec la carte, et déposa les couverts.  
  
Shinji et Rei plongèrent alors leur attention dans le petit livret qui formait la carte.  
  
Guillaume patienta pour saisir la commande, il jeta de rapides coups d'œil à l'un et à l'autre.  
  
Guillaume:' Pas mal la petite aux cheveux bleus, quel petit veinard ce ch'tio gars.'  
  
Guillaume:- Avez-vous choisi ?  
  
Rei:- Non pas encore...  
  
Guillaume:- Peut-être voulez-vous un apéritif pour patienter ?  
  
Rei:- Bonne idée, je prendrai un blue lagoon(gin, curaçao, jus de pamplemousse).  
  
Shinji:- Moi un jus d'orange.  
  
Rei:- Allez Shinji un peu de tripes, prends quelque chose de plus viril.  
  
Shinji:- ...  
  
Guillaume:- ...  
  
Rei:- Ah, ah je m'emporte.  
  
Rei:' Rah la honte comment je m'emporte méchamment, comment je me ridiculise...'  
  
Et ainsi Rei cacha son visage tout rouge dans ses mains, seul ses beaux cheveux bleus dépassaient.  
  
Shinji:- Tout compte fait je vais prendre un Americano(martini blanc et rouge, campari, rondelle de citron).  
  
Guillaume:- Bien je vais vous préparer tout ça.  
  
Shinji:- C'est bon Rei, tu peux relever la tête.  
  
Rei:- Je me sens si honteuse...  
  
Shinji:- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais c'est pas grave de s'emporter comme ça, ça arrive.  
  
Shinji:' Mais c'est clair que ça ne t'était pas arrivé auparavant, que se passe t-il Rei ?'  
  
Guillaume revint avec les cocktails, les déposa délicatement et reparti avec une prestance innée.  
  
Shinji:- Ouah, il a fait vite le petit gars !  
  
Rei:- Ce sont des rapides ici. Trinquons, veux-tu !  
  
Shinji:- Sur.  
  
Les verres tintèrent dans un bruit de cristal et furent rapidement portés aux lèvres de nos deux héros.  
  
Shinji:' Ah, c'est drôle comme goût, c'est amer et légèrement sucré, bizarre...'  
  
Rei:' Quelle saveur douce et sucrée... Rahhh.'  
  
Shinji(qui regarde Rei) :' Rei a l'air d'apprécier pleinement cette saveur.'  
  
Rei(qui redescends de son nuage) : - Me regardes pas comme ça, tu vas me faire rougir...  
  
Shinji(qui fixe intensément le verre de Rei) : - Euhhh...  
  
Rei:- Ah, ah, on dirait que mon verre t'intéresse, tu veux goûter ?  
  
Shinji:- Volontiers.  
  
Shinji:' Mince si je bois dans le même verre qu'elle, ça sera un baiser indirect...'  
  
Shinji(qui hésite longuement) : - En fait je sais pas si...  
  
Rei:- Allez Shinji, fais pas l'enfant.  
  
Shinji:' Il faut que je sois courageux.'  
  
Shinji se décide enfin à prendre le verre des mains de Rei, et l'apporte dans un élan de délicatesse à ses lèvres.  
  
Shinji(qui trempent ses lèvres) : - Mais c'est excellent!!  
  
Rei(qui lui sourit) : - Oui tu as raison, c'est ce que je préfère.  
  
Shinji(qui rugit timidement) : - O...oui...  
  
Rei:- C'est pas tout ça mais choisissons nos plats.  
  
Shinji:- Bonne idée.  
  
Et nos deux héros se replongèrent dans une lecture de la carte des menus. Rei eut vite fait de choisir, quant à  
  
Shinji se fut une autre histoire. Il n'avait de cesse d'interroger Rei sur la signification, et la composition, de  
  
certains plats. Quand Guillaume revint, Shinji avait finit par se décider au grand gré de Rei, ça la dérangeait  
  
pas d'expliquer un ou deux plats mais la carte ça devenait gonflant.  
  
Guillaume:- Alors messieurs, dame, vous avez choisi ?  
  
Rei:- Oui, en entrée, salade de tomates épicées, ensuite canard à l'orange, et pour finir salade de fruit.  
  
Guillaume:- Bien, et pour messieurs.  
  
Shinji:- On commence avec une salade de printemps, on enchaîne avec un sauté de veau aux câpres et aux olives noires, et pour conclure ce repas semoule aux poires sauce chocolat.  
  
Guillaume:- C'est noté, je vous apporte vos plats de suite.  
  
Laissons Shinji et Rei se régaler et rejoignons-les à la fin du repas...  
  
Shinji:- Eh bien tu avais parfaitement raison, il paye pas de mine ce resto mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sublime pour les plats que j'ai eu plaisir à déguster.  
  
Rei:- Ben oui.  
  
Shinji:- Je suis surgonflé, il va me falloir deux jours pour digérer.  
  
Rei:- Tu t'es gavé, c'est normal.  
  
Shinji(qui semble au paradis des gastronomes) : - Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Rei:- Shinji...  
  
Shinji:- Oui ?  
  
Rei:- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?  
  
Shinji(surpris) : - Quoi ?  
  
Rei:- Oui, il passe de la bonne musique, accompagne-moi sur la piste de danse.  
  
Shinji(toujours surpris) : - Euhh...  
  
Rei:- Allez Shinji, debout tu viens.  
  
Shinji:- Oui.  
  
Shinji:' Ah la la, ce sont les mêmes yeux qu'Asuka, tout aussi féroce, je peux pas dire non.'  
  
C'est ainsi que nos deux adolescents se retrouvent sur la piste de danse.  
  
Ils se mettent à bouger sur la musique, synchronisant leurs gestes sur le rythme. Le répertoire français passe,  
  
d'abord du Brassens, puis du Brel, du Gainsbourg, etc... Et le destin[qui ?] fait que les slows arrivent.  
  
Rei se rapproche de Shinji, celui-ci se laisse faire, c'est ainsi que leurs corps entrent dans une sarabande  
  
frénétiquement romantique.  
  
Shinji:- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rei ?  
  
Rei:- Je ne sais pas...  
  
Shinji:- Pourquoi ?  
  
Rei:- Je ne sais pas...  
  
Shinji:- Tu as changé.  
  
Rei:- Oui, c'est vrai...  
  
Shinji:- Et pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi moi?  
  
Rei:- Pour l'instant je ne peux te répondre que c'est comme ça.  
  
Shinji:- Non.  
  
Rei:- Quoi non ?  
  
Shinji:- Ta réponse ne me suffit pas.  
  
Rei:- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shinji, c'est comme ça. Il a fallut que je le fasse. Au fond de moi, quelque chose, une force, m'a guidé. Je me laisse aller et j'aime, je vis.  
  
Shinji:- Oui tu as raison, mais un tel changement est rude.  
  
Rei:- Que veux-tu, c'est la vie qui le veux.  
  
Et Rei posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shinji et se laissa guider par lui. Ils semblaient heureux, hors du temps, rien ne pouvait les perturber sauf...  
  
Dans les rues de Tokyo 3, une musique retentit, une musique stressante.  
  
Rei:- Non, c'est l'alerte, une attaque d'ange !  
  
Shinji:- Au QG, vite !  
  
Rei:- Pour l'addition, envoyez à la NERV avec une explication !  
  
Les deux gamins sortirent précipitamment et coururent prendre le chemin le plus court pour le QG.  
  
Bon voilà, le troisième opus est finit, enfin... Pour l'action, désolé, ça sera au prochain, c'est comme ça.  
  
Es la vida qué lo quiere. Pour le quatrième ca va être dur, j'ai les idées dans la tête mais faut mettre en  
  
forme, et ça c'est le plus dur. Mais ne nous lamentons pas...  
  
Passons aux remerciements :  
  
Merci aux lecteurs : - qui me lisent et m'écrivent.  
  
- qui me lisent et qui m'écrivent pas[pas bien].  
  
Merci à Guillaume pour son entrée.  
  
remerciements spéciaux :  
  
Anthony, Benoît, Phiphon, Benjamin 1/2.  
  
PS: pour ceux qui ont remarqué je dis un fic. A l'origine on dit une fanfiction mais comme je fais ce que je  
  
veux je préfère écrire un fic. Compris, c'est la vie qui le veut.  
  
PS' : Palo, quand on vend des barres énergétiques, on les met pas dans un emballage de pâtes  
  
à la bolognaise, merci d'avance, tu comprendras l'allusion.  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine !  
  
N'oubliez pas le p'tiot bouton jaune en bas à gauche avant de partir ! ! ^__^  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	4. Chapitre quatre: ....face à....

Kikou à tous c'est re-moi !   
  
Et c'est parti pour le quatrième chapitre de LRDR !  
  
Je sais pas si y'a beaucoup de monde qui lit cette fic, mais en tous cas, à part Maspalio (que Shetas et moi remercions beaucoup), y'a personne qui juge bon de laisser une review. Vous trouvez cette fic si nulle que ça ? ? ? ? Si oui, dites-le nous au moins ^__^ ! !  
  
D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit message à faire passer à Maspalio. Je ne sais pas si tu vas souvent voir tes mails ou si c'est parce que ton adresse internet n'est plus valable (je te parle de celle que tu as laissé sur ff.net dans ta biographie) mais, ça fait plusieurs messages que Shetas et moi t'envoyons sans réponse…. Si c'est parce que tu as changé d'adresse, est-ce que tu pourrais me préciser la nouvelle STP.  
  
Voilà, j'arrête d'em…. mon monde avec ma messagerie et je vous laisse à la fic.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce qui concerne Evangélion (c'est à dire la totalité de la fic !) est la propriété …..de leur propriétaire qui n'est ni Shetas ni moi…….  
  
  
  
  
  
Evangelion: LE REVEIL DE REI  
  
  
  
Episode 4 : Face à  
  
By Shetas.  
  
En avant jetons-nous la tête la première dans le quatrième épisode. Je pense et j'espère qu'il  
  
sera d'aussi bonne qualité que les précédents... A vous d'en juger...  
  
Pour m'écrire : Shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
Résume du dernier épisode : Rei et Shinji ont été au resto et un ange s'est déclaré.  
  
Et un grand merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont mailé, merci.  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
  
  
Dans les rues de Tokyo 3 :  
  
Shinji:- Dépêches-toi Rei.  
  
Rei:- Je fais ce que je peux. A droite.  
  
Shinji:- OK.  
  
QG de la NERV, centre de commandement :  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu sais que l'ange a été repéré ?  
  
Misato:- Oui.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu sais que tu es la directrice des opérations ?  
  
Misato:- Oui.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu sais que les Childrens sont sous ta responsabilité ?  
  
Misato:- Je le sais aussi.  
  
Ritsuko:- Alors pourquoi seul le second est présent ?  
  
Misato:- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devront expliquer pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à l'école.  
  
Misato:- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Le second est en place dans son Eva.  
  
Ritsuko:- Dieu merci l'ennemi est encore à 10 kilomètres du QG.  
  
Misato:- Faisons le point, Maya résume la situation.  
  
Dans les couloirs on entend des claquements, de plus en plus fort, et ainsi Shinji et Rei débarquent dans la salle, tous essoufflés chacun.  
  
Misato:- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Allez hop en plug-suit et que ça saute !  
  
Shinji et Rei : - Oui major !  
  
Maya:- Et pour le résumé major Katsuragi ?  
  
Misato:- Attends qu'ils soient prêts.  
  
Deux minutes plus tard, Shinji et Rei entrent dans la salle en plug-suit, prêt à rejoindre leur Eva respective.  
  
Misato:- Enfin !  
  
Shinji:- ...  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Misato:- Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard... Pour l'instant, le briefing, à toi Maya.  
  
Maya:- Bien, ce midi à 13h57, une entité à été repéré par les autorités japonaise, qui nous ont aussitôt contacté. Après étude, il s'est avéré que ce soit un ange. Il progresse vers Tokyo 3 à une allure d'environ...  
  
Makoto(qui regarde ses feuilles) : - 10 km/h.  
  
Maya:- Merci Makoto. La ligne de Gôra a été enfoncée sans aucun problème, et le contact visuel a été ainsi établi.  
  
Maya tape sur son ordi à toute vitesse, l'écran central s'illumine de toutes les couleurs et fait apparaître l'ange.  
  
Maya:- Comme vous le constatez, l'ange est une sphère noire...  
  
Ritsuko:- Peut-être une autre mer de Dirac, alors soyez prudent, il n'y aura sûrement pas de miracle une deuxième fois.  
  
Maya:- La dernière info est qu'il se trouve à 5 km de Tokyo 3.  
  
Misato:- Bien passons à la stratégie, le but en soi est simple : vaincre l'ange. Par contre la méthode est incertaine...  
  
Ritsuko:- Tant que nous ne saurons pas s'il s'agit d'une mer de Dirac, nous ne serons qu'en mesure de rien faire...  
  
Misato:- Donc je propose une Eva en corps à corps, et deux en soutien. En mesure de ce que l'on apprendra, on avisera.  
  
Shinji:- Bien.  
  
Rei:- S'il le faut...  
  
Shinji:- Et Asuka, est-elle au courant ?  
  
Misato:- Nous avons eu le temps de lui expliquer la situation, vu que vous n'étiez pas là...  
  
Le briefing étant terminé, les deux Childs se dirigent vers leur Evas.  
  
Misato:- Maya, donne l'ordre aux hélicoptères d'intercepter la cible.  
  
Maya:- Oui.  
  
C'est ainsi que le temps que les Evas 00 et 01 sortent du QG, deux hélicos se dirigent vers l'ange.  
  
Pilote 1 : - Nous arrivons au contact de la cible. Confirmez attaque.  
  
Gendo:- Attaque confirmée.  
  
Misato:' Il sacrifie deux pilotes...'  
  
Pilote 1 : - Message reçu, passons à l'attaque.  
  
Les deux hélicos se placent devant la cible et tirent en rafales sur l'ange.  
  
Maya:- L'ange dresse son AT-Field !  
  
Ritsuko:- Prévisible...  
  
Maya:- Attendez, il ne réagit pas !  
  
Misato:- Quoi ?  
  
Maya:- Il se défend. Et son mouvement s'est stoppé, il s'est arrêté à 4 km 500 à peu prés.  
  
Misato:- Commandant Ikari, nous pouvons rappeler les hélicoptères.  
  
Gendo:- Oui nous le pouvons mais nous ne le ferons pas...  
  
Misato:- Quoi ?  
  
Gendo:- Il n'est pas question de laisser un ange sous aucune surveillance. Que tout le monde reste à son poste ! L'alerte est loin d'être arrêtée.  
  
Les minutes passent, peu de minutes, mais elles semblent durer une éternité...  
  
Maya:- Il s'opère un changement dans la structure dans l'ange.  
  
Ritsuko:- Explique-toi.  
  
Maya:- MAGI note une variation moléculaire, c'est tout.  
  
Misato:- Ca veut dire quoi ?  
  
Maya:- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Misato:- On est bien avancé.  
  
Makoto:- Regardez l'ange, il change de forme !  
  
L'ange mute peu à peu...  
  
Misato:- Que les hélicos tirent !  
  
Maya:- Aucun effet, l'AT-Field de l'ange est toujours opérationnel.  
  
Misato:- Nous sommes obligés d'assister à sa mutation. L'enfoiré.  
  
Et l'ange inéluctablement change, peu à peu sa forme devient de plus en plus nette...  
  
Maya:- Non, ce n'est pas possible...  
  
Ritsuko:- Du morphing...  
  
Misato:- Non, pourquoi ? C'est pas vrai.  
  
Gendo:- L'ennemi s'est enfin révèle...  
  
Misato:- Commandant, n'est-ce pas dangereux d'opposer les Evas à cet ange ?  
  
Gendo:- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, les armes conventionnelles n'ont aucun effet sur les anges. C'est une nouvelle épreuve pour l'Humanité, et pas des moindres...  
  
C'est alors que l'ange réagit, il tire lui aussi en rafale, et détruit ainsi les deux hélicos de la NERV.  
  
Misato:- C'est arrivé... Professeur Akagi, avez-vous une réponse ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Non je n'ai aucune réponse au fait que l'ange se soit transformé en un hélico identique au notre, mis à part le volume.  
  
Maya:- Insensé, l'ange à le pouvoir de copier son adversaire, se transformer à l'identique de lui.  
  
Misato:- Effrayant. Ritsuko, penses-tu qu'il va garder cette forme définitivement ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Je ne sais pas, oui, non, les deux réponses sont envisageables. J'espère que non. Seul l'avenir nous le dira... Il suffit de questionner MAGI.  
  
Maya:- Haï sempaï. (Maya pianote sur son ordi...)MAGI se perd en conjoncture, il ne sait pas répondre.  
  
Ritsuko:- Il ne dispose pas d'assez d'informations...  
  
Maya:- Quelque chose change !  
  
Makoto:- Oui la vitesse de l'ange augmente, il va aussi vite que nos hélicos !  
  
Maya:- Il sera là dans moins de 5 minutes...  
  
Misato:- Trêve de plaisanterie, passons à la stratégie. Eva 00 et Eva 01 prêtes ?  
  
Shinji et Rei : - Oui.  
  
Misato:- Alors lancement.  
  
Asuka qu'on a pas entendue depuis perechne, se mit enfin à parler.  
  
Asuka:- Enfin je commençais à m'endormir dans mon Eva.  
  
Misato:- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu risques d'avoir de l'action plus vite que tu le voudrais...  
  
Asuka:- Vous allez voir la grande Asuka au travail, vous allez être surpris...  
  
Makoto(à Shigeru) : - Encore des caprices de gamines...  
  
Shigeru(à Makoto) : - Ouais ça va pas nous être utile...  
  
Misato:- Bon, va falloir s'y mettre... Shinji tu prends le fusil d'assaut, Asuka la lance, et Rei le fusil snipe. Voilà comment vous allez procéder, je vais mettre en route la technique du harcèlement, c'est pas la plus belle mais vu le manque d'information, on s'en contentera. Alors Rei tu te démerdes pour te foutre en hauteur pour le sniper.  
  
Rei:- D'accord.  
  
Misato:- Shinji tu pars à la rencontre de l'ennemi, le provoques et tu refuse ensuite le combat au corps à corps.  
  
Shinji:- Bien.  
  
Misato:- Asuka tu te places en embuscade.  
  
Asuka:- C'est tout !  
  
Misato:- Asuka tu ne discutes pas les ordres. Shinji tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais tu amènes l'ange dans les bras d'Asuka, OK ?  
  
Shinji:- OK.  
  
Misato:- Et après on inverse, Shinji tu te planques et Asuka te l'amènes. D'accord tous les deux.  
  
Shinji:- Oui.  
  
Asuka:- De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix...  
  
Rei:- Et moi quand est-ce que je suis utile dans cette histoire ?  
  
Misato:- Tu tires sur l'ange au moment de sa rencontre avec Asuka. Bien le briefing est terminé tout le monde à son poste, que vous donniez tous le meilleur de vous-même.  
  
Ritsuko:- Pas la peine de vous rappeler que la survie de l'Humanité dépend de vous.  
  
Les Childrens : - Oui.  
  
Misato:- Pas besoin de mettre la pression.  
  
Maya:- L'ennemi arrive !  
  
Retournons à la surface pour suivre le combat de nos propres yeux.  
  
L'ange ralentit maintenant son allure, vole lentement vers le centre de la ville.  
  
Shinji:' Faut pas que je foire. Allez avance un peu sale pute.'  
  
L'Eva 01 surgit alors de derrière un immeuble et tire une grosse rafale sur l'ange. Celui-ci déclenche son AT-Field.  
  
Shinji:' Bien à la suite maintenant.'  
  
Shinji:- Asuka j'arrive.  
  
L'unité 01 fait demi-tour et commence à courir, après un petit moment d'inertie l'ange accélère et suis Shinji.  
  
Shinji se rapproche à grand pas du croisement où l'attend Asuka.  
  
Shinji:- Maintenant Asuka !  
  
Asuka:- Compte la dessus ! Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.  
  
L'Eva 02 s'interpose tout à coup entre Shinji et l'ange, la lance s'abat verticalement sur ce dernier. Il ne peut éviter le coup et se le prend en pleine face, il est projeté au sol mais déclenche son AT-Field et amortit ainsi sa chute.  
  
L'Eva 02 se met à courir, elle aussi, Shinji a eut largement le temps de se planquer.  
  
Shinji:' Allez viens que je te foute ta branlée sale ange... Tu vas tâter de mes balles...'  
  
L'ange se relève et poursuit à faible allure l'unité 02. Il semble être sur ses gardes. Lorsque Asuka passe à coté de Shinji, celui-ci se projette de coté et lâche une volée de balle.  
  
Shinji:- Prends-toi ça raclure ! A toi Rei!  
  
Rei:- Compris.  
  
Rei, qui avait placé en joue l'ange, presse indifféremment la détente, le tir fuse en direction de sa cible mais...  
  
L'ange a réagit plus vite qu'eux tous, au moment où Shinji lui a tiré dessus lui a déclenché son AT-Field, la fumée cachant la scène aux Evas ceux-ci n'ont rien remarqué. Le tir de Rei s'écrase sur l'ange sans aucun impact, ni conséquences...  
  
La fumée se dissipe, Rei tiens toujours son viseur immobile pour savoir où elle a touché l'ange, c'est alors qu'apparaît l'unité 01 sur son écran.  
  
Rei:' J'ai touché Shinji ?'  
  
Rei:- Shinji ça va ?  
  
Shinji:- Bien sur, pour l'instant, ce que craignait Misato est arrivé...  
  
Rei:- Quoi ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui quoi ?  
  
Shinji:- L'ange a pris la forme de mon Eva...  
  
Asuka:- J'arrive pour t'aider !  
  
La scène est d'une certaine manière pittoresque deux Evas 01, identiques en tous points, se font face, les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
Asuka arrive sur le lieu du combat.  
  
Asuka:- Shinji, y a un problème, t'es où ?  
  
Une Eva 01 bouge et se tourne vers Asuka, dans la plug de cette dernière on entend un crépitement :  
  
Shinji:- C'est moi qui te regarde.  
  
Asuka:- Attention !  
  
L'ange a profite de ce moment d'inattention de Shinji pour le charger. L'Eva 01 dégage sur l'immeuble derrière lui.  
  
Shinji:- Merde !  
  
Asuka:- Shinji attention !  
  
Le poing de l'ange arrive à pleine vitesse dans le crâne de l'Eva 01, le choc provoque l'ébranlement de l'immeuble.  
  
Asuka réagit en fonçant, lance devant, pour embrocher l'ange. Celui-ci pare l'attaque en faisant un salto avant, les pieds dans le buste de l'unité 02. Ainsi Asuka est projetée en arrière, Shinji, quant à lui, se relève et s'avance vers l'ange, les paumes ouvertes. L'ange fait de même, la lutte au corps à corps s'engage.  
  
Shinji:- Asuka, reviens j'ai immobilise ses poings.  
  
Asuka:- Tiens bon, j'arrive.  
  
Asuka court en direction de l'ange mais se rend vite compte qu'elle ignore où il se trouve.  
  
Asuka:- Mince Shinji, t'es où ?  
  
Rei:- Comment se passe le combat ?  
  
Asuka:- Mal, Shinji est aux prises avec une Eva identique à la sienne.  
  
Shinji:- Asuka !  
  
Une Eva 01 dégage dans un immeuble.  
  
Asuka:- Shinji ?  
  
Asuka:- Pas de réponse... J'en déduis que tu t'es fait mettre à terre baka !  
  
Et elle charge l'Eva 01 encore debout.  
  
Rei:- Allô le QG, on vous entend pas depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
Rei:- Misato, ta technique a foiré depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
  
Misato:- Deux secondes, on analyse les infos avec MAGI. Et on cherche une solution...  
  
Ritsuko:- Il faut que vous teniez le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Rei:- Et Shinji comment va t il ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Il est un peu sonné, il se relève.  
  
Rei:- Ah j'en ai marre, je rejoins les autres.  
  
Misato:- Non, tu restes à ton poste.  
  
Rei:- Pas question de n'être qu'une observatrice. (Et l'Eva 00 quitte sa colline en direction de Tokyo 3.)  
  
Misato:- Rei !  
  
Ritsuko:- Inutile elle ne t'écoute pas.  
  
Sur le champ de bataille :  
  
Asuka:- Ah L'enfoiré, il est doué.  
  
Asuka est plaqué contre un immeuble, l'ange fait pression de tout son corps, ses mains se portent bientôt à la gorge de l'unité 02.  
  
Asuka:- Pas question, tu rêves des genoux coco !  
  
Et Asuka assène un violent coup de boule, l'ange vacille un faible instant, permettant à Asuka de se libérer de son étreinte. Elle frappe après, de son poing, le torse de l'ange, il recule. Surgit alors Shinji le coude en avant.  
  
L'ange s'affaisse, Asuka accélère ce mouvement grâce à un large coup vertical du bras.  
  
L'ange est alors à terre.  
  
Shinji:- Avons-nous neutralisé l'ange ?  
  
Asuka:- Je ne sais pas, demande au QG.  
  
Misato:- On ne sait pas, impossible de voir sa koa, mais on est sur qu'il s'agit d'un ange...  
  
Maya:- ...MAGI indique une longueur d'onde bleue.  
  
Ritsuko:- Faites attention, nous n'avons pas la capacité de le localiser autrement que par votre vue.  
  
Asuka:- Quoi ?  
  
Maya:- MAGI patauge, il ne donne aucune solution et un brouillage, provenant sûrement de l'ange, empêche tout repérage.  
  
Misato:- Et on ne trouve toujours pas de solution pour l'éliminer.  
  
Asuka:- Bon Shinji retrouve ton fusil. Moi je vais l'examiner.  
  
Shinji:- OK. Asuka ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui ?  
  
Shinji:- Fais attention.  
  
Asuka:- T'inquiètes pas tout ira bien.  
  
Shinji s'éloigne alors de l'ange et d'Asuka pour récupérer son fusil, Asuka s'approche de l'ange à petit pas.  
  
Quand tout à coup l'ange change de forme et redevient un hélico de la NERV et s'envole au-dessus des immeubles.  
  
Asuka:- Merde l'enflure. Rei shoote-le !  
  
Asuka:- Rei ? Oh non, où est-ce que t'es ?  
  
Rei:- J'arrive.  
  
Asuka(qui ne quitte pas l'ange des yeux) : - Redescend qu'on te fasse ta fête.  
  
L'ange s'éloigne de l'angle de vue d'Asuka, et ce que personne ne remarque c'est qu'il atterrit sous la forme de l'Eva 02.  
  
Après sa transformation il s'avance dans la direction de Rei.  
  
Asuka:- Rei, Shinji je l'ai paumé, faites attention.  
  
Shinji:- Moi aussi j'ai paumé mon fusil.  
  
Rei:- Pas besoin de remarques douteuses.  
  
Shinji:- C'est pour le moral. Bon à tout de suite, faites gaffe.  
  
Chacun se retrouve dans son coin à chercher l'ange, c'est un jeu de cache- cache bien pénible pour nos héros, qui s'en seraient bien passé.  
  
Rei:' Tiens voilà Asuka et son Eva rouge. Ah je déteste le rouge, je devrais un jour lui dire.'  
  
L'Evas 02 avance à la rencontre de la 00, d'un pas calme, tout à coup elle accélère et projette un poing dans la face de l'unité 00, cette dernière ne résiste pas et s'effondre lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Rei:- Oh non, vite me relever.  
  
Trop tard l'ange, car c'était bien lui, écrase ses genoux sur le torse de l'Eva 00.  
  
Rei:- Ahhhh...  
  
Rei:- J'en ai le souffle coupé.'  
  
Rei:- A.. su... ka... Shi... nji...  
  
Asuka:- Shinji, Rei est en danger !  
  
Shinji:- Je le sais bien, j'ai entendu, on y va.  
  
L'ange martèle puissamment la tête de l'Eva 00, Rei ne peut supporter le choc plus longtemps et s'évanouit. Heureusement pour elle, Asuka arrive et charge l'ange, mais son geste s'arrête quand elle découvre que l'ange n'est autre que son Eva.  
  
Asuka:- Non, je ne peux pas...  
  
L'ange exploite rapidement cette faiblesse et saisit d'une main la gorge de l'Eva 02 et la fait s'effondrer sur le sol.  
  
L'ange rajoute bientôt sa deuxième main et resserre l'étau. Inéluctablement Asuka va à sa perte, à une mort par étouffement.  
  
C'est alors que Shinji surgit l'arme au poing et décoche plusieurs volées de balle, l'effet est immédiat, l'ange lâche sa proie et se dirige vers son agresseur.  
  
Ritsuko:- Ca va mal, Rei est dans les vapes, utilisez le défibrillateur interne de l'Eva pour la ranimer.  
  
Maya:- Asuka aussi s'est évanouie.  
  
Ritsuko:- La même chose pour elle.  
  
Misato:- Shinji tu es...  
  
Ritsuko(qui coupe sa supérieure) : -...Très fort, courage...  
  
Misato:- Mais...  
  
Ritsuko(à Misato) : - Pas besoin de le décourager en lui disant qu'elle est toutes deux hors-service.  
  
Misato:- Tu as raison... Vas-y Shinji, fais-en qu'une bouchée.  
  
Sur le lieu du combat, ces belles paroles résonnent un peu dans le vent, Shinji lutte de toutes ses forces mais l'ange paraît plus fort. Dans ce combat titanesque, Shinji parvient à se défaire de l'étreint de son adversaire en le repoussant violemment.  
  
Une distance d'environ cent mètres sépare maintenant les deux Evas... Le temps semble se figer pour permettre aux deux adversaires de se toiser du regard, grâce à deux yeux pour Shinji, quatre pour l'ange. Soudain l'ange mute en Eva 01.  
  
Shinji:- Allons-me revoici contraint de me battre contre mon reflet...  
  
Au QG :  
  
Misato:- Merde, on ne peut donc rien faire pour les aider ! C'est rageant.  
  
Maya:- MAGI n'arrêtent pas de se perdre en conjonctures et hypothèses.  
  
Misato:- Propose-les-nous quand même.  
  
Maya:- Je ne sais pas si...  
  
Ritsuko:- Maya, obéit à ton supérieur.  
  
Maya:- Ah sempaï ! Bien, selon MAGI, il y a une probabilité de un pour un million que l'ange se transforme en objet inerte.  
  
Misato:- ... En quoi cela nous est utile ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Ca me dépasse...  
  
Maya:- Il y a pire, croyez-moi.  
  
Misato:- Dit toujours, ca détendra l'atmosphère.  
  
Maya:- MAGI peut dire l'horoscope, votre signe zodiacal Major ?  
  
Misato:- Gémeaux.  
  
Maya:- Amour : si vous savez vous montrer entreprenante, votre effort sera peut-être récompensé...  
  
Travail: Persévérez, vous obtiendrez sûrement un résultat...  
  
Argent: Ne soyez pas trop dépensière si vous voulez garder de l'argent pour la fin de mois...  
  
Ritsuko:- Vraiment, à quoi pensait ma mère avec ça ?  
  
Misato:- Pas mal comme horoscope.  
  
Ritsuko:- Sinon, rien permettant d'aider Shinji dans son combat ?  
  
Maya:- Non, rien, mais si vous voulez...  
  
Misato:- Non, ça ira Maya, merci.  
  
Retournons sur le site de Tokyo 3 où se déroule le combat.  
  
Les deux lutteurs continuent leur examen réciproque, quand l'ange porte la main droite à son armature gauche, saisit un progressif knife et assaille Shinji. Ce dernier, surpris, n'a guère le temps de réagir, et ainsi le couteau se plante dans le torse du pauvre Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- OUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Misato:- Maya, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Maya:- On dirait que l'ennemi, en copiant ses adversaires, ne se contente pas de reproduire l'apparence mais plutôt l'intégralité. D'où le progressif knife.  
  
Dans les plugs des Evas 00 et 02 :  
  
Rei:' Qu'est-ce que ce cri ?'  
  
Asuka:' Encore ce baka qui me réveille...'  
  
Les deux personnes concernées se réveillent soudainement, chacune d'elle prend conscience de la situation.  
  
Rei et Asuka : - SHINJI !  
  
Les deux Evas se relèvent pratiquement au même instant, et fonce toutes deux sur la cible.  
  
L'ange, quant à lui, a retiré le couteau et se prépare à le planter dans le crâne de ce pauvre Shinji. Asuka l'en empêche  
  
en saisissant le bras du belligérant, Rei en profite pour emboutir l'ange, qui valse sur trente mètres.  
  
Rei:- A deux, Asuka !  
  
Asuka:- Pour sur, à l'attaque !  
  
Les deux unités, 00 et 02, chargent en concert l'adversaire, déboussolé. Asuka le saisit à la gorge et le plaque contre un mur de la main droite, sort un couteau de la gauche, Rei saisit à son tour le bras gauche ennemi de sa main droite, de sa main gauche sort son progressif knife, elle aussi.  
  
Asuka:- Maintenant !  
  
A ce signal, Rei tranche le bras gauche de l'ange, Asuka fait glisser la lame sur l'AT-Field, qui ne résiste pas. Rei en profite pour lacérer le torse de l'ennemi, découvrant ainsi sa koa, et les deux furies achèvent cet adversaire, non moins redoutable, d'un coup de couteau dans la koa. L'ange ne résiste pas et disparaît dans une explosion dévastatrice.  
  
Les deux Evas s'effondrent, épuisées par l'effort surhumain fournit, les deux jeunes femmes s'endorment.  
  
Fin de l'épisode 4  
  
Voilà, un nouvel épisode de terminé, c'est grave comment je speede, mais c'est pour mieux faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, :-)mon enfant... Ah voici dans cet épisode tout le combat, il m'a pris du temps le bougre, si vous trouvez que l'humour manque un peu c'est normal, c'est pas facile d'insérer de l'humour dans un combat que je voulais sérieux.  
  
Ah la la, je me vautre en parole, je dois vous gonfler avec toutes ces conneries, promis je m'arrête...  
  
Remerciement:- Palo, Tehem, Solarbeam  
  
- a tous mes lecteurs  
  
- à tous mes amis  
  
- à tous ceux qui m'encouragent(ça m'aide) et surtout un qui se reconnaîtra, hein ? ;-)  
  
Bon pour les remarques, il faut surtout pas hésiter, un truc qui vous titille, que vous trouvez débile, affreux, immonde, incohérent, mal placé, irréel, surnaturel. L'adresse est écrite la haut...  
  
See you soon for the 5... @+++  
  
Shetas.  
  
  
  
Rien a dire sinon que je ne pourrais pas updater avant au moins une semaine ……. Vacances obligent….  
  
N'oubliez pas le p'tiot bouton jaune (p't'être qu'il est bleu maintenant ….. chais plus….. faudra qu j'aille vérifier un de ces 4 ! !)  
  
Bisous.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


	5. Chapitre cinq: ....cette nouvelle....

Hello tout le monde !  
  
Hé voici la suite de LRDR rien que pour Maspalio, vu que ce doit être la seule qui lit cette fanfic ! ! {_}  
  
Voilà ! ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
Evangelion: LE REVEIL DE REI  
  
Episode 5 : Cette nouvelle  
  
By Shetas.  
  
Alors c'est parti pour l'épisode 5, j'ai les idées mais faut maintenant les mettre en forme, ça va pas être du gâteau...  
  
Résumons l'épisode précédent : un ange a attaqué, la NERV a gagné.  
  
C'est court comme résumé mais c'est ce qui faut.  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages, celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles, et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
QG de la NERV, environ 2 heures après la victoire :  
  
Maya:- Ouf, c'est enfin fini, un peu de repos serait le bien venu...  
  
Makoto:- Et bien mérité.  
  
Misato:- Vous n'êtes pas les plus à plaindre.  
  
Ritsuko:- Le Major Katsuragi a raison, pensez aux Childs.  
  
Maya:- Justement, où ont-ils été transféré ?  
  
Ritsuko:- A l'hôpital militaire.  
  
Makoto:- Tous dans le même service ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Non, Shinji à la réanimation et les deux autres récupèrent dans une salle.  
  
Maya:- D'accord.  
  
Ritsuko:- Puisque vous en parlez, je vais à l'hôpital voir les élus. Misato, tu t'occupes de récupérer, réparer, astiquer, balayer...  
  
Misato:- Oui, oui t'enflammes pas je m'occupe de tout concernant les Evas, te fais pas de bile.  
  
Ritsuko:- Je vous rappelle que cet après-midi devait avoir lieu les tests généraux, ils sont reportés à demain : ordre du commandant Ikari.  
  
Misato:- On sait, vas-y, t'attardes pas.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien, à plus.  
  
Hôpital militaire, chambre 0127 :  
  
Rei et Asuka sont étendues dans la même salle, sur des lits différents. Rei est réveillée, elle observe Asuka. Elle semble fascinée, elle regarde attentivement les narines d'Asuka se gonfler puis se résorber. Rei regarde à droite, à gauche.  
  
Rei(qui murmure) : - Personne...  
  
Elle rejette les draps, se lève prestement et se dirige vers le lit d'Asuka d'un pas léger mais sûr. Elle se rapproche doucement du lit, dès qu'elle arrive à sa bordure, elle avance le bras et le poste au-dessus du visage d'Asuka. Sa main s'ouvre et le bras descend irrémédiablement.  
  
La main arrive inévitablement à hauteur du nez, les doigts se referment délicatement sur l'excroissance nasale de la belle rousse, et Rei maintient fermement sa pression sur les narines, empêchant l'air de pénétrer les poumons. La réaction d'Asuka ne se fait pas attendre.  
  
Asuka(un cri du fond du coeur):- Ouahhhhhhhh !  
  
Rei sourit. Asuka, qui est encore un peu dans les vapes et pas manque d'oxygène, a une vision brouillée, floue de ce qui se passe. Donc dans ces conditions, Asuka aperçoit une silhouette sombre au-dessus d'elle, elle projette son corps et enserre la silhouette de ses doux bras.  
  
[C'est doux bras qui se révèlent être de fabuleuse arme au service d'une rousse hargneuse contre Shinji, pôv Shinji.]  
  
Asuka(D'une voix émotive instable) :- Shinji...  
  
Soudain elle sent des seins sur les siens, ce qui signifie cependant que ce n'est pas Shinji. [A répéter très vite.]  
  
Asuka(qui relâche son étreinte):- Qui est-ce?  
  
Rei:- Ce n'est que moi, Rei.  
  
Asuka(qui retombe comme une masse):- Ah, Wondergirl...  
  
Rei(qui se vénère un peu):- Oui, merci moi aussi Asuka je suis très heureuse que tu ailles bien.  
  
Asuka:- Ne sois pas aussi sarcastique...  
  
Rei:- Non mais quelque chose me dit que tu aurais préféré voir un beau jeune homme du nom de Shinji...  
  
Asuka:- Qui ça moi ? Non pas du tout je t'assure !  
  
Rei(qui fait la moue):- Mouais, c'est pas ce que tu disais dans ton sommeil.  
  
Asuka:- Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
Rei:- T'aimerais bien le savoir.  
  
Asuka(qui relève tout son séant):- Accouche.  
  
Rei(qui se recule légèrement):- Bien depuis le temps que je suis réveillée, j'en ai entendu des choses.  
  
Rei baratinait à mort, elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer psychologiquement la pauvre Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Ben quoi ?  
  
Rei:- Et bien tu criais Shinji...  
  
Asuka:- C'est tout ?  
  
Rei:- Je sais pas dans quelle situation t'étais mais tu criais pas de peur...  
  
Asuka:- Assez les sous-entendus.  
  
Rei:- En fait tu criais des choses assez obscènes...  
  
Asuka(qui pâlit):- Non...  
  
Rei:- Et je te parle pas des cris de... Jouissance qui inondaient la salle.  
  
Asuka(qui verdit):- C'est pas vrai.  
  
Rei(qui sourit):- Si, si.  
  
Asuka(qui jaunit):- Eh oui... Je pense que... Je suis a.. mou... reu... se.  
  
Rei:- Je m'en serais doutée.  
  
Asuka(qui détourne son regard de celui de Rei):- On peut rien te cacher...  
  
Rei:- Je vais pas te faire souffrir plus longtemps, rien n'est vrai.  
  
Asuka:- Hein ?  
  
Rei:- De tout ce que je t'ai dit, rien n'est vrai.  
  
Asuka:- Alors tu m'as fait marcher.  
  
Rei:- Plutôt courir mais t'es méchamment tombée dans le panneau.  
  
Asuka(qui saisit discretos son oreiller):- Salope.  
  
Rei(à qui les larmes montent):- Et oui.  
  
Eclat de rire de Rei, elle pleure de rire, ce qui l'empêche de voir le danger arriver. Asuka shoote la tête de Rei avec son oreiller, faisant virevolter cette dernière sur le sol. Boum.  
  
Rei:- Aïe.  
  
Asuka(d'une voix grave):- Ca t'apprendras.  
  
Rei:- Si tu vois ça sous cet angle, vengeance.  
  
Rei prend à son tour son oreiller et saute comme une diablesse sur le lit d'Asuka dans la ferme intention de la malmener. Asuka n'as pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Le combat s'engage, les oreillers s'écrasent tour à tour sur les deux faciès rouges des adolescentes. Le combat  
  
s'interrompt après épuisement des deux partis.  
  
Rei:- Ah ouf, pause.  
  
Asuka:- Ah, ah d'accord, ah ah.  
  
Rei:- J'ai chaud.  
  
Asuka:- Et moi donc.  
  
Rei:- C'est de ta faute.  
  
Asuka:- Ne jouons pas à qui pisse le plus loin, tu serais perdante.  
  
Rei:- T'en as pas eu assez ? T'en re-veux dans la tronche ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Rei(qui lève son oreiller):- Qui ne dit mot consent.  
  
Asuka:- Non, je réfléchissais.  
  
Rei:- A quoi donc ?  
  
Asuka:- J'ai une question à te poser.  
  
Rei:- Vas-y je t'écoute.  
  
Asuka:- Où étiez vous, avec Shinji, ce midi ?  
  
Rei:- Tu ne veux pas demander à Shinji lui-même ?  
  
Asuka:- Non, je te la pose la question, répond.  
  
Rei:- Et bien, on était au restaurant.  
  
Asuka:- Toi et Shinji ?  
  
Rei:- Oui.  
  
Asuka(pensive):- Shinji ne m'a jamais emmené au restaurant...  
  
Rei:- C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à y aller.  
  
Asuka:- Il importe peu... Le fait est qu'il y est allé en ta compagnie... Sans rien me dire... Et j'espérais mes sandwiches... Quelle idiote...  
  
Rei:- Faut pas le prendre comme ça, fondamentalement c'est pas si grave !  
  
Asuka:- C'est bizarre comme tu te forces pour dire ces paroles.  
  
Rei(rouge):- Ah...  
  
Asuka:- Oh non, j'y avais pense et j'espérais en mon coeur que non.  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Asuka:- Mais la vérité est bien cinglante, et jamais comme on l'espère.  
  
Rei:- Ca enlèverai le piment de la vie.  
  
Asuka:- Et bien là, il me faudrait une sauce très douce...  
  
Rei:- Faut pas te mettre dans tous ces états.  
  
Asuka:- Toi aussi tu l'aimes...  
  
Rei(rouge):- ...  
  
Asuka:- C'eut été trop simple...  
  
Rei(rouge encore plus vif):- Mais non !  
  
Asuka:- Inutile de te forcer...  
  
Rei:- Oui c'est vrai...  
  
Asuka:- Mais je ne vais pas me laisser abattre, que neni.  
  
Rei:- Quooi ?  
  
Asuka:- C'est pas parce que je me lamente que Shinji sera à toi !  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Asuka:- Rien n'est encore joué.  
  
Rei:- Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.  
  
Asuka:- Trop de précipitations nuisent.  
  
Rei:- Qui vivra verra.  
  
Gros éclat de rire de nos deux adolescentes. Elles rient aux larmes, sûrement pour dissimuler leur tristesse respective.  
  
Asuka(levant le bras la paume ouverte):- Finit de rire, nous sommes rivales.  
  
Rei(qui prend la main d'Asuka et la serre):- C'est sur, bonne chance ma chère ennemie!  
  
Asuka(sourire sardonique aux lèvres):- A toi aussi bien sur.  
  
Rei quitte le lit d'Asuka pour réintégrer le sien, se glisse malicieusement dans les draps et observe Asuka. Asuka aussi l'observe.  
  
Rei:- Avant de me rendormir, il faut que je te dise.  
  
Asuka:- Oui ?  
  
Rei:- Je déteste le rouge, bonne nuit.  
  
Et les deux héroïnes s'endormirent, aucune des deux ne fut réveillée pour accueillir le docteur Akagi, elle patienta donc à leur chevet.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Ritsuko ausculta sommairement Rei et Asuka, et chacune put rentrer dans leur doux foyer.  
  
Asuka chez Misato et Rei dans son appart bien crade.  
  
La nuit se passe sans encombre, enfin pas pour tout le monde...  
  
Lendemain matin, appartement de Misato :  
  
Asuka se lève comme d'habitude pour aller à l'école, habillée en collégienne, elle grommelle car son Shinji n'est pas la pour faire le petit déj.  
  
[Mais rassurez-vous un peu de compassion étreint son coeur]. Elle pense à ce pauvre Shinji encore cloué sur son lit à l'hôpital.  
  
Asuka:- Il ne pourra pas voir la belle et radieuse Asuka ce matin. Tant pis pour lui.  
  
[Je me rends compte que compassion est un bien grand mot...]  
  
Asuka finit par sortir de sa chambre[en fait celle de Shinji qu'elle squatte depuis perechne], et rencontre Misato dans la cuisine.  
  
Misato:- Déjà levée ?  
  
Asuka:- Ben non, tu vois pas je suis un hologramme programmé hier soir par Asuka à minuit pour te donner le change.  
  
Misato:- Et ça marche, tant mieux parce qu'il n'y a pas cour pour Asuka ce matin, c'est le jour du test général, qui commence seulement à 10h00.  
  
Et Misato reprit sa bière et en avala goulûment trois, quatre gorgées, laissant Asuka bouche bée.  
  
Visiblement la journée commençait bien pour Asuka...  
  
QG de la NERV, 10h00 :  
  
Asuka:- Enfin on y est...  
  
Ritsuko(à Misato):- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
Misato(à Ritsuko):- Elle s'est juste levée hyper tôt.  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce t'as la première élue ? Tu veux un coup-de-tête-balayette-manchette ?  
  
Rei:- Non, merci j'ai déjà déjeuné...  
  
Asuka:- Tu cherches les coups.  
  
Rei:- Viens je t'attends sale rouquine !  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le bleuet ? Retournes pousser dans les champs !  
  
Fuyutsuki:- Ca suffit. Allez vous préparer pour le test des harmoniques.  
  
Asuka:- Oui, oui on y va...  
  
Rei:- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit.  
  
Asuka:- Au fait où est Shinji ? Il fait pas le test?  
  
Ritsuko:- Il se repose encore ce matin, il sera là après la pause du midi.  
  
Peu de temps ensuite (le temps, en fait de se changer), le test des harmoniques pouvaient démarrer.  
  
Ritsuko:- Prête Maya ?  
  
Maya:- Sur sempaï.  
  
Ritsuko:- Observons les taux de synchro.  
  
Maya:- Si prés d'une attaque d'ange, cela ne risque pas de fausser les résultats ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Au contraire, ces résultats ne seront pas qu'un test, ils auront une part de réalité.  
  
Maya:- Bon, pas croyable !  
  
Ritsuko:- Quoi donc ?  
  
Maya:- Examinez donc les résultats.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tout bonnement surprenant.  
  
Au microphone :  
  
Asuka:- Alors les résultats ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Eh bien ton taux de synchro a fait une remontée remarquable, tu es presque revenue à ton niveau de départ.  
  
Asuka:- Je vous l'avais dit docteur Akagi.  
  
Rei:- Et moi ?  
  
Rei réclama ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter Ritsuko.  
  
Ritsuko:- Rei, ne parles pas de manière si brusque. On t'entend pas d'habitude alors pas si promptement.  
  
Rei:- Oui et pour mes résultats ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Eh bien c'est fabuleusement remarquable. Tu as monté ton niveau, qui était pourtant déjà assez élevé.  
  
Maya:- Si un ange attaque, on aura de quoi le recevoir.  
  
Ritsuko:- Maya, c'est en parlant du malheur qu'il arrive.  
  
Maya:- Oui peut-être mais c'est un fait indéniable que nos pilotes sont en superbe forme.  
  
Asuka(coupant la discussion):- Et Misato t'as vu ça, c'est le grand retour d'Asuka, la meilleure pilote !  
  
Silence.  
  
Rei:- Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent de la NERV...  
  
Asuka:- Grrr...  
  
Ritsuko:- Pour ton information, Asuka, Misato est partie chercher Shinji. Il s'est peut-être réveillé plus tôt.  
  
Asuka:- On pourra donc l'accueillir !  
  
Ritsuko:- Je ne pense pas, vous serez en séance de psychologie ou physiologique. D'ailleurs, Rei psycho ou physio ?  
  
Rei:- Physio.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien, le test est fini. Rei tu me suivras après avoir été déjeuner. Quant à toi Asuka, tu peux rentrer, tes tests se feront demain matin.  
  
Asuka:- Je retourne en cours donc.  
  
Ritsuko:- Non, non tu rentres chez toi et te repose, tu en auras besoin...  
  
Rei:- Et moi ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu reste jusqu'au soir.  
  
Asuka:- Les tests sont donc si longs...  
  
Ritsuko:- Une demi-journée. Bon, trêve de palabre, au boulot.  
  
Asuka n'eut donc plus qu'à rentrer chez elle. Rei suivit Ritsuko.  
  
Ritsuko:- Rei, je vais s'occuper de toi pour l'examen physiologique.  
  
Rei:- Qui consiste-en ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Etude du corps, vérification qu'il n y ait pas d'anomalie.  
  
Toutes deux entrèrent dans une salle qui sentait bon le chloroforme et autres produits pharmaceutiques plus ou moins louche.  
  
Rei:- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ici ?  
  
Ritsuko:- T'écoutes ce qu'on te dit de temps en temps ?  
  
Rei:- Ca m'arrive de moins en moins...  
  
Ritsuko:- On avait remarqué que tu donnais plus souvent ton opinion.  
  
Rei:- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bon Rei, déshabille-toi entièrement.  
  
Rei:- Puisqu'il le faut.  
  
Les habits de Rei tombent un à un, révélant une jeune femme dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui importait peu à Ritsuko, qui n'avait rein à envier à Rei.  
  
Ritsuko:- Veux-tu t'allonger sur la table d'examen.  
  
Rei:- Y a pas de problèmes.  
  
Ritsuko se dirige vers un buffet et retire des instruments[de torture diront les anti-medecins.], spatules, stéthoscope, appareil de mesure de pouls, cardiogramme, billard, seringue, perceuse, marteau-piqueur, etc... [En fait c'est pas une commode, c'est plutôt une gigantesque armoire vu ce qu'elle en sort, :-).].  
  
Rei:- Tout ça !  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est pour mieux d'ausculter mon enfant.  
  
Rei:- Oh docteur Akagi, comme vous avez de grandes oreilles.  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est pour mieux t'écouter mon enfant.  
  
Rei:- comme vous avez de grands yeux.  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est pour mieux t'observer mon enfant.  
  
Rei:- Comme vous avez une grande bouche.  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est pour mieux te dire de te la fermer qu'on puisse enfin faire ce putain de bordel de merde d'examen. Hin, hin, hin...  
  
Rei:- Commençons, ça vous calmera.  
  
Ritsuko(qui s'effondre sur un fauteuil):- Oh je suis à bout, j'en peux plus, je suis exténuée...  
  
Rei:- Oh, vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre ! C'est pas vous l'héroïne, c'est pas vous qui subissez les épreuves, souvent débiles, de l'auteur.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu as raison, mais un peu de laisser-aller ne fais pas de mal.  
  
Rei:- Reprenez-vous ! C'est un ordre !  
  
Ritsuko:- On y va, c'est parti.  
  
Ritsuko ne bouge pas de son siège.  
  
Rei:- C'est fou comme votre corps suit votre esprit.  
  
Ritsuko:- Je dirais effrayant.  
  
Rei:- Je vais rester combien de temps à poil, à me geler les miches ?  
  
Ritsuko(qui, dans un sursaut, se relève):- Allonges-toi.  
  
Rei obéit, et Ritsuko expédie les tests en six-quatre-deux.  
  
Ritsuko:- Oh, tension, pouls, capacité respiratoire, état des oreilles, des yeux, de la bouche, des pieds, du corps.  
  
[Une personne extérieure à la série et à mon fic pourrait croire que Ritsuko possédait une demi-douzaine de bras...]  
  
Ritsuko(gros soupir de libération):- Ouuuuuuuuffffffffff. Fini...  
  
Rei:- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est éprouvant...  
  
Rei:- J'aime quand c'est vite et bien fait...  
  
[Là encore une personne extérieure à la série et à mon fic pourrait croire que l'on assiste à une scène après coït. Or c'est faut comme tout lecteur que tu es(je te tutoie, on est intime au bout de cinq épisodes), tu es capable de discerner dans la brume de mon récit la part d'imaginaire, et fantastique, du réel.]  
  
Ritsuko:- Le test physiologique est finit, laisse moi prendre quelque mesure. Tour de hanche, de poitrine, de tête de cuisse...  
  
Rei(d'un ton désinvolte et légèrement arrogant):- Et la profondeur de mon vagin, hein ? Et le taux de dilatation de mon a...  
  
Ritsuko:- ... Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu es la seule concernée...  
  
Rei:- C'est vrai quoi, avec vos mesures, on dirait que je suis un morceau de barback !  
  
Ritsuko:- Je suis désolé si tu perçois ça comme tel, mais ce sont les obligations si l'on veut rester au top contre les anges.  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Ritsuko:- Passons à la salle suivante.  
  
Rei:- C'est quoi le programme maintenant ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Test psychologique.  
  
Rei:- Vous vous y connaissez ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu sais la NERV est quand même un beau zoo.  
  
Rei:- En clair vous avez appris sur le tas...  
  
Ritsuko:- Exactement !  
  
Rei:' Ca va donner, je le sens.'  
  
Rei se rhabille furtivement.  
  
Elles entrent dans une pièce assez sombre, d'un coté un gros bureau en chêne laqué, de l'autre un divan et un fauteuil[comme c'est original pour une séance de psy.].  
  
Ritsuko:- Vas-y Rei, allonges-toi.  
  
Rei:- Si la vie le veut...  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui et moi je me mets sur le fauteuil.  
  
Rei:- Ca alors, je ne m'en serai pas douté une seconde.  
  
Ritsuko:- Il suffit, concentres-toi.  
  
Rei:- Pas de séances d'hypnose, OK ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui, bien sur. Je vais te poser des questions, tu y réponds le plus clairement possible, d'accord ?  
  
Rei:- C'est parti.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien, comment te sens-tu ici ?  
  
Rei:- Sur le divan ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui.  
  
Rei:- Je crois que je suis assez tendue, c'est ma première fois.  
  
Ritsuko:- Je comprends, Comment te sens-tu à l'école ?  
  
Rei:- Je ne vis pas.  
  
Ritsuko:- Explique-moi le fond de ta pensée.  
  
Rei:- Et bien, je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis en cours parce qu'il le faut.  
  
Ritsuko:- Shinji et Asuka sont dans ta classe ?  
  
Rei:- Oui heureusement d'ailleurs.  
  
Ritsuko:- Puis-je te demander lequel des deux tu préfères ?  
  
Rei:- Sans hésiter, Shinji.  
  
Ritsuko:- Pourquoi donc ?  
  
Rei:- Je ne sais pas quelque chose m'attire vers lui, et une force plus vive encore il y a peu de temps.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu connais cette force,  
  
Rei:- Non, ça vient du plus profond de mon coeur, ça me pousse, je ne résiste pas, je me laisse... Emporter, guider par elle.  
  
Ritsuko:- Intéressant, continue à décrire cette "force", s'il te plaît Rei.  
  
Rei:- Elle vient du plus profond de moi. Dès que je vois Shinji, cette force, qui sommeillait, ce réveille et irradie mon corps, me monte jusqu'à la tête. J'ai des frissons dans le crâne, et ce n'est pas tout, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour me rapprocher de lui, sinon je me liquéfie sur place et m'en veux, j ai des remords toute la journée. C'est très éprouvant...  
  
Ritsuko:- Je comprends... Et comment ça va à la NERV ?  
  
Rei:- Plutôt bien... Le commandant Ikari m'apprécie, mes relations avec les autres pilotes me suffisent... Quelques anicroches avec la deuxième élue dernièrement, c'est tout...  
  
Ritsuko:- Et chez toi comment se passe la vie ?  
  
Rei:- Avant tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, mais maintenant je me sens seule... J'ai enfin compris ce qu'est la solitude... Et je n'apprécie pas... Heureux est l'ignorant de sa condition... Pour être heureux il faut être ignorant...  
  
Ritsuko:- Comment ça ?  
  
Rei:- Le sage prend conscience de toutes les imperfections de la vie... Il se rend compte que le bonheur est impossible... Il est impossible d'être heureux quand l'on connaît toute la misère humaine...  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est une vision assez pessimiste de la vie, ne penses-tu pas que l'on peut trouver du bonheur dans la vie ?  
  
Rei:- Si, on peut, mais c'est toujours en s'oubliant que l'on est heureux, le retour à la réalité est toujours fade et désespérant, on est heureux inconsciemment... Etre heureux c'est être hors du temps...  
  
Ritsuko:- Il n'y a donc aucun bonheur pour l'humanité ?  
  
Rei:- On est heureux quand on satisfait un plaisir.  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui, il y a du bonheur quand on satisfait un plaisir, c'est sur.  
  
Rei:- Mais cette satisfaction est éphémère, on satisfait un plaisir pour en faire naître un autre... " Le désir est long, et ses exigences tendent à l'infini : la satisfaction est courte et elle est parcimonieusement mesurée. Mais ce contentement suprême lui-même n'est qu'apparent : le désir satisfait fait aussitôt place à un nouveau désir ; le premier est une déception reconnue, le second est une déception non encore reconnue. La satisfaction d'aucun souhait ne peut procurer de contentement durable et inaltérable. C'est comme l'aumône qu'on jette à un mendiant : elle lui sauve aujourd'hui la vie pour prolonger sa misère jusqu'à demain". Schopenhauer...  
  
Ritsuko:- ... Ca va aller Rei, tu peux y aller...  
  
Rei:- Bien docteur Akagi.  
  
Et Rei sortit. Ritsuko resta seule un moment, aux prises avec ses pensées.  
  
Ritsuko:' Je ne pensais pas que de simples paroles puissent ébranler ainsi mes convictions... Il faut que j'outrepasse ce que je viens d'entendre... Je ne suis pas en mesure de me remettre en cause... Pas encore... C'est trop tôt...'  
  
Et Ritsuko sortit à son tour pour rejoindre la salle de contrôle, le test de Shinji débutera dès son arrivée.  
  
Shinji finit donc par arriver, accompagné de Misato, qui lui avait rapidement expliquer qu'il aurait juste un test d'harmonique pour ce soir, et qu'il pourrait ensuite se reposer jusqu'au lendemain. Le destin[=auteur] fit que Rei sortit au moment où Shinji entrait dans la salle.  
  
Rei(d'un ton morne):- Bonjour Shinji.  
  
Shinji:- Bonjour Rei.  
  
Rei("):- Tu vas mieux ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui... Tu sais Rei, ne redeviens pas passive...  
  
Rei:- ...  
  
Shinji:- Je te préfère quand tu vis activement, plutôt que par procuration...  
  
Rei:- J'y penserai, bonsoir...  
  
Shinji:- Bonsoir.  
  
La courte discussion finie, Shinji entra dans sa plug. Le test démarra aussitôt.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien, Shinji, concentres-toi, le test est important.  
  
Shinji:- Oui.  
  
Misato:- Quelque chose ne va pas Ritsuko, tu es songeuse ?  
  
Effectivement Ritsuko semblait être ailleurs[tout comme la vérité], elle ne semblait s'occuper du test qu'indifféremment.  
  
Ritsuko:- Quelques parasites occupent mon esprit... Rien de grave...  
  
Misato:- Si tu le dis...  
  
Misato ne croyait Ritsuko qu'à moitié mais ne questionna pas pour autant son amie. Misato pensa que si Ritsuko avait besoin d'aide, elle n'aurait qu'à le dire et Misato accourrai.  
  
Le test se passa sans encombre, la nuit tombait quand Shinji sortit des vestiaires, Misato l'attendait.  
  
Misato:- On va pouvoir y aller ?  
  
Shinji:- Je pense... Vous ne restez pas ?  
  
Misato:- Non, je vais m'occuper d'Asuka et de toi.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent, à travers les couloirs, en direction du garage. La discussion fut impossible dans la voiture, Shinji s'endormit sur la vitre pour le peu de trajet qu'il y avait.  
  
Misato eu un peu de remords à le réveiller, mais il était trop grand pour qu'elle le porte jusqu'à son lit, et il est certain qu'elle eut été gênée. Elle s'occupait d'adolescent mais  
  
n'avait jamais été mère, cela lui manquerait un jour. Comme Ritsuko, Misato était trop marqué pour s'engager dans une voie si aboutie...  
  
Ils prirent l'ascenceur, Shinji d'un pas morne, Misato d'un pas fatigué, la journée avait été longue... En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils prirent à droite, enfin ils arrivaient au bout de  
  
leur voyage: l'appartement, ils pourraient finalement prendre un peu de repos, c'est du moins ce qu'ils croyaient... Ils n'avaient pas pensé à Asuka...  
  
Fin du cinquième épisode  
  
Bon pour cet épisode je ne savais pas où couper, de plus si je continuais il y aurait eu un grave déséquilibre avec le 6... Et ça le fait pas...  
  
Bon pour ceux qui comprennent pas la citation de Schopenhauer, c'est pas trop grave... Il suffit de comprendre les lignes précédentes.  
  
J'écris en écoutant BloodHoundGang, et j'adore... Ecoutez si vous en avait la possibilité, je vous le conseille. Et tant qu'à faire à dire ce que j'aime  
  
Lisez Evangelion (la BD), les points de vue sont différents... Lisez aussi GTO, d'ailleurs je viens d'acheter le 6 et je me rends compte que ça coupe chanmé.  
  
Ah la la la la, je m'étale... Bon donc on va passer aux remerciements...  
  
Palo, Tehem, Eva-01 pour leur accueil. Mes lecteurs (u'ils n'hésitent pas pour les commentaires, Shetas@wanadoo.fr ) et plus particulièrement Deadpool(qui m'en veut de pas le citer explicitement, visiblement en manque de reconnaissance sociale...)  
  
Findäe(qui apprécie ma Fic, ses compliments m'ont fait chaud au coeur... Merci)  
  
Et puis tant qu'à faire remercions mon ordi, mon clavier, mon fournisseur Internet, ma chaîne hi-fi, Yipikaye....  
  
@+++ Shetas(un auteur qui visiblement est englue dans des remerciements foireux... :-) )  
  
See you soon for the 6...  
  
C'est fini pour l'instant. Mais je pense pouvoir updater avant la fin des vacances (c'est à dire le week-end prochain car je suis de la Zone B ............. Intéressant, non ?).  
  
Bon ciao tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! !  
  
Wini. 


	6. Chapitre six: ....donne ?....

Hello boys and girls !   
  
C'est encore moi, après deux longues semaines d'absence (comment ça, je ne vous ai pas manqué ! ? ^__^). C'est vrai que si vous êtes là, c'est seulement pour LRDR, non ?  
  
Bon, alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à la fic, qui d'ailleurs se termine ici. ! !  
  
Bonne lecture ! !  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini.  
  
  
  
  
  
Evangelion: LE REVEIL DE REI  
  
  
  
Episode 6 : Donne ?  
  
By Shetas.  
  
Here we go, le dernier épisode, la ligne droite avant la ligne d'arrivée et son dénouement...  
  
Résumons: oh puis non pas de résumé...  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Note : les phrases entres ' ' sont les pensées des personnages,  
  
celles entre " " ou derrière un prénom sont des paroles,  
  
et celles entre [ ] sont des commentaires de l'auteur.  
  
  
  
  
  
Appartement de Misato, tard le soir:  
  
Toujours est-il quand ouvrant la porte, Asuka débarqua à vive allure, les entraîna dans la cuisine.  
  
Asuka(criant de joie) : - Et voilà, j'ai fait à manger !  
  
Misato:- C'est bien Asuka mais tu sais on a peut-être pas très faim...  
  
Shinji:- Misato a raison, moi personnellement je suis très fatigué...  
  
Asuka(grands yeux) : - Il n'est pas question que vous refusiez.  
  
Misato et Shinji trop fatigué pour entreprendre un long combat contre Asuka, la guerre 14-18 avait prouvé que la guerre des tranchées n'était bénéfique pour personne. Et puis Misato ne se sentait pas d'humeur à devoir expliquer ceci à Asuka, ils s'assirent donc.  
  
Asuka:- J'ai fait des plats de mon pays !  
  
Misato(regardant l'horloge) : - Mais il est presque dix heures du soir !  
  
Asuka:- Justement ça vous réveillera.  
  
Misato:- Oh non...  
  
Asuka(qui saisit une louche comme arme de poing) : - Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?  
  
Misato:- Non, vas-y apporte, plus vite se sera plus vite on pourra se coucher...  
  
Shinji n'avait pas pris part à la discussion, il savait d'avance la tournure que cela prendrai, donc il avait pensé qu'il était inutile d'utiliser le peu de force qui lui restait.  
  
Asuka revint avec les plats dans sa main.  
  
Asuka:- Et voilà, bon appétit !  
  
Misato regardât la choucroute garnie que lui tendait Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Et bien, alors tu la prends ?  
  
Misato:- Oui, oui bien sur...  
  
Asuka posa l'assiette devant Shinji et repartit en cuisine.  
  
Misato:- Oh, non, c'est pas possible...  
  
Asuka revint avec de la bière en tonneau, ce qui provoqua le grand bonheur de Misato.  
  
Misato:- Fais péter la binouze Asuka.  
  
Ce qui ne fut pas prévu était que Shinji s'effondra, la tête la première, dans son plat de choucroute. Ce qui provoqua l'affolement général.  
  
Misato à la proue du navire, " Branle-bas de combat ! Pavillon noir à tribord ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord !"[ Anachronisme volontaire car sur les navires les femmes et les enfants étaient interdits. Sûrement un ancêtre du : " Femme au volant, " je ne dirai pas la suite que je refuse de cautionner...]  
  
Toujours est-il que Misato prit la direction des opérations.  
  
Misato:- Asuka, ouvre la fenêtre !  
  
Asuka:- Pour sur.  
  
Misato:- Prend un seau et va le remplir dans la salle de bain !  
  
Asuka:- Pourquoi pas dans le lavabo de la cuisine ?  
  
Misato:- Vite, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !  
  
Asuka:- J'y vais.  
  
Misato disposait de peu de temps pour mettre en œuvre son plan, Shinji lui offrait une opportunité à saisir. Misato s'empara des deux assiettes, après avoir retire d'un coup sec, par les cheveux la tête du pauvre Shinji de son assiette. Une fois les assiettes en main, elle les envoya, comme des disques, en orbites autour de la Terre. Le sacrifice de deux assiettes n'étaient rien en considérant les bienfaits de ne pas ingurgiter une choucroute à une heure si tardive. Misato entendit des voix de dehors.  
  
Voix:- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?  
  
Autre voix : - J'sais pas, ça a déboulé dans ton pare-brise, et ça s'est encastre...  
  
Voix:- Ouais, c'est quoi cette matière ?  
  
Voix:- C'est immonde... Touche voir...  
  
Voix:- T'as raison, et sens...  
  
Voix:- Pouah... Ca shlingue plus que si on avait doigte une chamelle en rut.  
  
Voix:- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?  
  
Voix:- Ecoute, c'était une erreur de jeunesse, t'en parle à personne, OK ?  
  
Les voix diminuaient en intensité et Asuka n'allait plus tarder.  
  
Quand Asuka revint, elle trouva Misato en train de baffer le Shinji.  
  
Misato:- File-moi le seau.  
  
Misato posa le seau sur le sol, prit la tête de Shinji et la plongea dedans. Shinji eut tôt fait de réagir.  
  
Shinji:- A l'assassin.  
  
Shinji se débattant, fouta trois poings dans la gueule de Misato. Asuka s'approcha, Shinji conscient de la situation, en profita pour fourrer son pied dans la tronche d'Asuka, et pas de manière douce.  
  
Shinji:' Ca t'apprendra...'  
  
Et puis Shinji fit semblant de reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Shinji:- A qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous voulez me supprimer ! A l'assassin !  
  
Dich dich debadich dich deba.  
  
Shinji se retrouva la tête au sol, Misato, exténuée, s'était laissée aller. Résultat, Shinji avait gobe deux baffes, un coup de genou dans la tronche et d'autres choses innommables...  
  
Misato:- Asuka, embarque Shinji dans la chambre et couche-le, j'en peux plus...  
  
Asuka:- Bien sur, si ça peut t'aider.  
  
Asuka saisit les chevilles de Shinji et commence sa route. Le pauvre inconscient se réveille brusquement lorsqu'il sent son dos le brûler.  
  
Shinji:- Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Ca va pas la tête?  
  
Asuka:- Excuse-moi.  
  
Asuka s'excuse mais ne cesse pas pour autant de traîner le pauvre Shinji. Celui-ci dans un sursaut, tente de se relever, et parvient néanmoins à agripper les fesses de sa tendre Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Lâche-moi, pervers !  
  
Asuka se retourne, Shinji voyant le coup venir lâche prise et porte ses mains là où toute personne de sexe masculin porterait ses mains si une furie se dirigeait vers lui avec l'intention  
  
non dissimulée de le frapper.  
  
Shinji:- Nooooooooonnnnnnn.  
  
Bammm, le pied s'effondre vers le lieu de production des gamètes du Shinji. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue, le coup n'eut pas l'effet escompté pour la pauvre Asuka.  
  
Asuka fait demi-tour, se dirige vers sa chambre, laissant le Shinji par terre, en boule, se remettre péniblement de ses émotions. Alors que la belle rousse s'éloigne, un faible son, quasiment inaudible, parvient à ses oreilles.  
  
Asuka:- Jamais sans ma permission...  
  
Shinji, en entendant ces douces paroles, fut heureux, pour une fois dans sa vie. Asuka ne lui en voulait pas, pas totalement en fait, elle avait été furax sur l'instant, c'est tout. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Shinji partit se coucher.  
  
La matinée survint assez vite, trop même, pour la pauvre Asuka qui avait veillé et attendu Misato et Shinji. En vain d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas goutté aux plats et ceux-ci avaient disparus non moins mystérieusement. Asuka soupçonnais Misato, il était évident qu'elle était la seule consciente au moment de la disparition. Mais pourquoi s'embêter pour des plats [immondes...] qui n'avaient plus aucune importance aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il qu'Asuka se leva, laissant Shinji profiter de sa matinée et partit, avec Misato, au QG.  
  
QG de la NERV, tôt le matin :  
  
Ritsuko:- Ah voilà la seconde élue... Prête pour les tests ?  
  
Asuka:- Me laisse t-on seulement une chance de m'exprimer ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Non, d'ailleurs nous allons y aller.  
  
Misato:- Asuka n'est jamais très philosophique le matin...  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est sur... La porte à gauche dans le couloir B-3, je te rejoins.  
  
Asuka s'exécuta, en traînant les pieds, mais obtempéra.  
  
Ritsuko:- Comment va Shinji, il se remet de ses blessures ?  
  
Misato:- Oui, je l'ai laissé dormir, il devrait être en forme pour les tests de cet après-midi.  
  
Ritsuko(d'un ton solennel) : - Tant mieux, la survie de l'Humanité dépend entièrement de lui et de ses formidables capacités de combats...  
  
Misato(petite voix) : - Ritsuko ?  
  
Ritsuko(idem) : - Sans lui, le Géofront, dernier rempart de l'Homme contre les anges serait abattu et quelles en seraient les conséquences ?  
  
Misato:- HOLA, RITSUKO ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui ?  
  
Misato:- Calme-toi, tu n'es pas devant un congrès, tu ne dois pas prouver le bien-fondé de la NERV...  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu as raison, je me laisse emporter...  
  
Misato:- Oui destresse-toi, relax...  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui, tu as encore raison, je vais y aller. Ritsuko commence à bouger les bras.  
  
Misato:- Non, non, pas besoin de saluer militairement...  
  
Ritsuko s'éloigne en direction du couloir B-3.  
  
Misato:- Et Ritsuko, il est pas nécessaire de marcher au pas de l'oie...  
  
Ritsuko:- Ah oui, un stupide réflexe...  
  
Ritsuko rejoint enfin Asuka qui patiente impatiemment devant la porte. Ils commencent le test physiologique qui ressemble en tous points à celui de Rei, ils passent ensuite au test suivant.  
  
[ Je me casse pas le cul à écrire le test physiologique, pas le temps, pas la motivation, pas les idées, tant pis... Ceux qui sont pas content, ils m'écrivent et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour eux...  
  
Il risque d'y avoir des envois sur les roses (pour rester poli...) et c'est la vie... La vie n'est pas faite que de contentement, d'ailleurs je vais arrêter de parler ou je vais encore partir en bad...]  
  
Ritsuko:- Nous allons passer au test psychologique...  
  
Ritsuko:' ça va pas être drôle avec elle, il faut que je reste jusqu'au bout...'  
  
Asuka:- Quoi ? Il va falloir que je m'allonge et que je raconte mes problèmes ? Pas question...  
  
Ritsuko:- Non, je vais juste te poser quelques questions sur ta vie à la NERV et ce que tu en penses.  
  
Asuka:- Bon... Alors pas de coups foireux !  
  
Ritsuko:- Non, je te le promets... Allonge-toi maintenant.  
  
Asuka:- S'il le faut...  
  
Ritsuko:- Asuka, je te demanderai de répondre clairement à mes questions, merci d'avance.  
  
Asuka:- Jusqu'ici je comprends.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien, le divan est confortable ?  
  
Asuka:- Oui, assez...  
  
Ritsuko:- Comment se passe la vie en cours ?  
  
Asuka:- Plutôt bien, tout ce qu'on voit je connais, mais à part ça tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
  
Ritsuko:- Et sinon les relations avec les autres élèves ?  
  
Asuka:- Cela se passe pour le mieux avec les filles, sauf Wonder... Je voulais dire Rei. Je m'entends super-bien avec Hikari. Mais avec les garçons c'est pas le top, Shinji est une larve amorphe, Tôji un pervers non- repu, Kensuke un glauque frustré... Le seul qui est bien, vraiment, c'est Kaji...  
  
Gros soupir langoureux et passionné.  
  
Ritsuko:- Et à la NERV ?  
  
Asuka:- J'ai eu un passage à vide... Mais je me reprends, le petit chouchou ne sera plus number one très longtemps.  
  
Ritsuko:' Elle semble heureuse... Je vais lui demander sa définition du bonheur...'  
  
Ritsuko:- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu penses du bonheur ?  
  
Asuka:- ...  
  
Asuka:- Je pense que c'est un du... Je vie, j'ai donc droit comme tout le monde au bonheur... Pourquoi me serait-il refusé ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Oui, mais peux-tu-m'en dire plus ?  
  
Asuka:- Bien sur. (Elle réfléchit). Le bonheur est une fin, et non pas un moyen, nous désirons le bonheur en vue de lui-même et non pour un autre but. Le bonheur est un état et non un sentiment. C'est ce qui rend la vie joyeuse et palpitante... Je m'accorde à dire que le bonheur est désiré par tous les habitants de cette Terre, mais sommes-nous seulement capables de dire ce que nous attendons de lui ? Non, le bonheur est totalement subjectif et nous pouvons désirer des choses qui nous seront non pas bénéfique, mais au contraire contrariantes une fois que nous les posséderons.  
  
Ritsuko:- Justement, qu'entends-tu derrière ton mot "bonheur".  
  
Asuka:- Tout n'est pas encore clair dans ma tête...  
  
Ritsuko:- Tu dois bien désirer des substituts ?  
  
Asuka:- Je pense... Non, j'ai plutôt le sentiment que... Shinji... Fait parti de cette quête...  
  
Ritsuko:- Expliques-toi, pour avoir hésité entre pensées et sentiments ?  
  
Asuka:- Tout dans mon cœur me pousse à cet... Amour. J'ai des élans d'affections à chaque fois que je le vois. Mon cœur me torture, se saigne...  
  
Ritsuko:- Pourquoi ?  
  
Asuka:- Parce que ma raison ne rationalise pas ce sentiment. Ma raison s'oppose à mon cœur, muselle ses propos. Et je suis triste de ce que je ressens... C'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne pas se l'avouer ou mal se l'avouer. Le cœur a ses raisons que même la raison ignore...Pourquoi suis- je tombée amoureuse de lui ?  
  
Ritsuko:- Je ne sais...  
  
Asuka:- Moi non plus, et c'est ce que ma raison n'accepte pas.  
  
Ritsuko:- Je pense que cela suffit, tu peux y aller Asuka.  
  
Après le test, Misato du repartir chercher Shinji, Asuka resta déjeuner au QG, songeuse. Ritsuko quant à elle prépara le test pour Shinji. Ce qui ne fut pas prévu[sauf par l'auteur, et encore y a trente secondes] fut que Rei arriva le midi. Elle cherchai les deux autres élus. Elle trouva la seconde dans le réfectoire, le premier était, lui, dans la voiture de Misato.  
  
Asuka:- Tiens ! V'la Wondergirl.  
  
Rei:- Moi aussi je te dis bonjour Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Quecque tu veux, la première ?  
  
Rei:- Il faut qu'on parle...  
  
Shinji arriva assez rapidement, Misato, qui en avait marre des aller- retour, avait largement appuyé sur le champignon... Il faut noter qu'elle était partie piquer un Roussillon dans une salle annexe, ce que personne savait... Enfin à part vous les lecteurs, et puis de toute façon je pense pas que ce soit important pour la suite de l'histoire mais je le dis quand même...  
  
Donc Shinji fut vite prit en charge par Ritsuko pour le test physiologique [Là aussi pas de développement, et c'est tout...], puis pour le test psychologique. C'est là que tout se complique.  
  
Ils s'installèrent, chacun dans leur siège respectif, à savoir divan pour Shinji, fauteuil pour Ritsuko, et la séance débuta.  
  
Ritsuko:- Bien Shinji, commençons. Comment te sens-tu ici, allongé ?  
  
Shinji:- Assez bien, le fauteuil est confortable.  
  
Ritsuko:- Tant mieux, alors Shinji comment est-ce que se passe l'école ?  
  
Shinji:- Bien, je suis entouré de personne chaleureuse, les cours sont juste répétitifs.  
  
Ritsuko:- OK. Et à la NERV?  
  
Shinji:- Je suis pilote, quand je fais du bon travail je suis félicité, c'est tout.  
  
Ritsuko:- Sans plus ? Comment considères-tu ton "travail" ?  
  
Shinji:- Il est dur, souffrir pour vivre mais il y a des compensations...  
  
Ritsuko:- C'est à dire ?  
  
Shinji:- Je pilote pour les félicitations de mon père, c'est cela mon gain.  
  
Ritsuko:- Et c'est tout ce qui t'importe ?  
  
Shinji:- Oui mais cela me pousse à bout... Je me suis surpris à injurier le dernier ange, j étais possédé, je devais me battre et surtout le battre. Je ne me reconnais plus ces temps-ci.Et toute cette souffrance pour quoi ? Pour un petit moment de satisfaction que j'ai tant attendu que je ne peux plus apprécier. Ce souvenir de ce moment est encore plus frustrant, on se sent incapable de s'en procurer un autre, c'est vraiment une drogue...  
  
Ritsuko:- Et tu vas pas tarder à me dire, demain j arrête ?  
  
Shinji:- Non, je serais incapable de m'arrêter... C'est pire qu'une dépendance physique.  
  
Ritsuko:- Je crois te comprendre...  
  
Shinji:- Je ne sais pas si, après tout, je demande à être compris.  
  
Ritsuko:- Ca fait rien tu peux y aller.  
  
Shinji:- C'est compris...  
  
Shinji quitta la salle d'un pas morne, avoir parler de tout ça à Ritsuko l'avait perturbé. Il avait vite compris qu'en enfouissant rapidement les raisons, amères, qui nous font vivre on ne  
  
pouvait plus être atteint. Comment souffrir de ce que l'on ne connaît pas ? Le bonheur n'est-il pas dans l'ignorance ? Shinji déambulait dans les couloirs avec des questions qui lui martelaient le crâne. Beaucoup trop de questions avaient surgis dernièrement, oui vraiment beaucoup trop, et penser le fatiguait.  
  
Il était dans ses pensées, et n'entendit donc pas qu'une Asuka courait après lui. Elle le rattrapa prestement.  
  
Asuka(entre deux halètements) : - Shinji, faut que tu viennes.  
  
Shinji:- Je pense pas avoir le temps.  
  
Asuka:- Eh bien tu as intérêt à avoir le temps...  
  
Shinji:' Quand elle est comme ça, faut pas discuter'.  
  
Shinji:- Bien, tu disais? En fait je suis libre, y a pas de problèmes !  
  
Asuka:- Eh bien suis-moi au réfectoire.  
  
Shinji:- S'il en est ainsi.  
  
Shinji observa Asuka tout le long du trajet, il remarqua que malgré son pas leste, synonyme chez elle de joie, le visage paraissait inquiet, voir angoissé. Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Shinji il se demandait vers quel malheur cette furie l'entraînait à vive allure. Aurait-il la force de surmonter cette épreuve ? Toujours est-il qu'il semblait préférer attendre le malheur plutôt que de rassembler son courage et faire front. Ils arrivèrent enfin au réfectoire, Rei était assise sur une chaise et semblait attendre.  
  
Shinji se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, alors que les cours avaient lieu dans leur école.  
  
Asuka:- Viens Rei nous attends...  
  
Shinji:- Je te suis.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de la table où Rei siégeait.  
  
Rei:- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.  
  
Asuka:- Ne me prends pas pour une lâche et une balance...  
  
Rei:- Je sais sinon je ne t'aurais rien dit...  
  
Asuka:- C'est vrai.  
  
Shinji observât la scène, jamais ces deux filles ne s'étaient autant rapprochées, quelle magouille se trouvait derrière tout ça ? Leur intimité effrayait Shinji. Il ne dit donc rien, il attendait impassible.  
  
Asuka:- C'est pas tout ça mais je t'ai ramené Shinji, je crois qu'on peut lui dire.  
  
Rei:- Je le pense aussi.  
  
Shinji, n'y tenant plus :  
  
Shinji:- Mais merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Asuka regarda Rei, Rei regarda Asuka puis regarda Shinji, ses yeux étaient mélancoliques. Quand Shinji vit ce regard il sut que rien ne serait comme avant.  
  
Rei:- Assieds-toi Shinji...  
  
Shinji(prenant une chaise) : - Voilà ce qui est en train de se préparer.  
  
Rei:- Et bien Shinji, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à te le dire...  
  
Asuka:- Il est trop tard pour regretter Rei, le point de non-retour est atteint...  
  
Rei:- Oui, je fuyais ce jour fatidique mais me préparer quand même.  
  
Shinji:- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rei ?  
  
Rei:- Voilà Shinji, j'ai... Décidé... De... Partir.  
  
Le dernier mot fut lâche comme un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Shinji:- Quoi ?  
  
Rei:- J'ai dit que j'allais partir... Définitivement... Oui, pour toujours...  
  
Shinji:- J'ai peur de comprendre...  
  
Rei:- Oui Shinji, je m'en vais comme une personne chassée...  
  
Shinji:- Non, c'est toi qui décide de partir, personne ne t'oblige, mais pourquoi ?  
  
Rei:- Shinji, tu me demandais pourquoi j'avais changé, quand l'on était au restaurant, je ne pouvais te répondre. J'ai réfléchi et maintenant je sais...  
  
Shinji:- Continue.  
  
Rei:- J'ai compris que si je voulais vivre, il fallait que je quitte ce lieu. Je ne peux pas vivre selon ce que je pense, quelqu'un m'en empêche, et puis j'ai trop donne de ma personne à la NERV. Je ne peux plus combattre, j'en ai plus la force, ni physique, ni morale, donc je pars le plus loin de cet endroit, et ce malgré ce qui me retient.  
  
Rei regarde longuement Shinji en silence, lui ne répond rien et regarde Rei. Asuka casse le lourd silence.  
  
Asuka:- Rei est venu nous voir pour en parler, j'espère que tu te tairas...  
  
Rei:- Asuka a raison, cela m'ennuiera si tu en parlais à Misato, Ritsuko ou... Gendô...  
  
Shinji:- Aucun risque la dessus, tu peux compter sur moi, malgré toute la peine que j'ai, je ne te retiendrai pas... C'est ta vie.  
  
Rei:- Merci Shinji, merci Asuka... Vous aurez été de précieux alliés et confidents.  
  
Shinji:- Tu pars quand ?  
  
Rei:- Dès que j'aurai franchi la porte...  
  
Shinji:- Ce sont des adieux alors ?  
  
Rei:- J'en ai bien peur Shinji...  
  
Shinji:- Moi aussi je le craignais...  
  
Rei:- Shinji, j'ai une faveur à te demander...  
  
Shinji:- Oui, dis-moi...  
  
Rei:- J'ai quelque chose que je voudrais t'offrir...  
  
Shinji:- Quoi donc ?  
  
Rei sort un pendentif de son cou.  
  
Rei:- Je te confie mon porte-bonheur, il m a été utile contre les anges... Je ne l'ai montré à personne[Ni aux lecteurs, c'est pour ça que vous n'en n'avez jamais entendu parler...], je veux que tu en prennes soin.  
  
Shinji:- Je m'en occuperais.  
  
Rei tend sa main, contenant le pendentif, à Shinji, celui-ci tend sa main à son tour et se saisit de celle de Rei. Il voit alors que sa main tremble, il relève les yeux et aperçoit Rei qui laisse couler des larmes.  
  
Shinji:- Rei...  
  
Rei(d'une voix cassée) : - C'est idiot, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas pleurer... Y a rien de pire pour rendre triste des adieux, je m'en veux...  
  
Shinji prend Rei dans ses bras.  
  
Shinji:- Ca fait rien, nous aussi nous sommes tristes... Nous aussi...  
  
Shinji se remémora la petite danse du restaurant... Là aussi, il avait tenu Rei dans ses bras mais c'était pour une toute autre circonstance.  
  
Rei repoussa gentiment Shinji.  
  
Rei:- Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que cela l'est déjà. Il faut que je parte.  
  
Rei tourna les talons et marcha jusqu'à la porte sans se retourner, laissant Asuka et, surtout, Shinji dans la détresse.  
  
Rei repartit dans la rue, prit un taxi pour la gare. Un train partait pour Sapporo-2, de là elle prendrait un bateau pour le nouvel empire russe.  
  
Shinji s'effondra dans le réfectoire, Asuka le rattrapa à temps pour qu'il ne se cogne la tête.  
  
Asuka:- Tu peux pleurer Shinji, si tu veux...  
  
Shinji:- Oui...  
  
Les larmes arrivèrent bientôt à ses yeux.  
  
Shinji(en pleurs) : - Je pleure... Enfin, la tristesse me quitte...  
  
Et Shinji blottit sa tête dans le cou d'Asuka et se laissa aller aux sanglots. Cette tristesse se communiqua rapidement à Asuka qui pleura à son tour.  
  
  
  
Rei était dans le train, sa tête était posée sur la fenêtre, ce qui avait pour conséquence de lui faire bouger la tête au moindre coup.  
  
Rei se laissa aller aux souvenirs, elle se rappela sa discussion avec Asuka.  
  
Asuka:- Qu'est-ce que tu veux la première, tu vois pas que je mange ?  
  
Rei:- Si mais je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure...  
  
Asuka:- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
Rei:- Je voudrais te dire des choses...  
  
Asuka:- Vas-y je suis toute ouïe...  
  
Rei:- Tu garderas tout ça pour toi ?  
  
Asuka:- Bien sur.  
  
Rei:- Eh bien j'ai décide de partir...  
  
Asuka(qui continue de manger) : - En voyage ? Où ça?  
  
Rei:- Non, définitivement...  
  
Les baguettes d'Asuka tombent sur la table, ce qui ne provoque aucun bruit, et Asuka regarde Rei, la bouche grande ouverte sans prendre le temps de mâcher et finir ce qui reste dans sa bouche.  
  
Rei:- Me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu as vu un extraterrestre...  
  
Asuka:- Tu es sérieuse ?  
  
Rei:- Oui, je quitte cette atmosphère...  
  
Asuka:- Pourquoi tu viens me voir ?  
  
Rei:- C'est au sujet de...  
  
Asuka:- ... Shinji...  
  
Rei:- Oui...  
  
Asuka:- T'abandonne la partie ?  
  
Rei:- Je me suis rendu compte de certaine chose...  
  
Asuka:- Quoi ?  
  
Rei:- Il est indéniable que je l'aime... Mais à quel point ? Je ne veux pas l'entraîner dans ce que je vais vivre...  
  
Asuka:- Je comprends pas...  
  
Rei:- Ca fait rien, je te confie Shinji... Ca a beau être un mec, il est fragile et je sais que je peux compter sur toi...  
  
Asuka:- Il y a pas de problèmes...  
  
Rei:- Bon je vais y aller...  
  
Asuka:- Tu le lui dis pas ?  
  
Rei:- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force.  
  
Asuka:- Tu devrais pour être clair avec toi-même.  
  
Rei:- Bien, tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plaît...  
  
Asuka:- Oui, attends-moi, c'est pas dit qu'il ait finit ses tests.  
  
Rei:- OK.  
  
Rei revient à la réalité, elle est sur le train pour Sapporo-2.  
  
Rei:' Et maintenant, en route pour la vie...'  
  
************---------------FIN--------------- ************  
  
Voilà, " LE REVEIL DE REI" est terminé... Et j'ai plein de petits trucs à dire...  
  
Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui ont suivi ce fic jusqu'au bout, sachez que si vous mettez bout à bout tous les titres des épisodes vous obtiendrez une phrase, qui était censée résumer le fic  
  
mais un concours de circonstance fait que cela n'est plus qu'à moitié vrai... C'est une première chose...  
  
Après, il est écrit FIN mais y aura ptêt une suite, dites vous que ceci est la fin de LRDR mais qu'à ce fic y aura un autre fic avec un autre titre, mais c'est juste une idée, alors prenez ça  
  
comme la fin et attendez sans espérer. C'est une deuxième chose.  
  
De plus je voudrai dire que, que de chemin parcouru entre le premier épisode et ce dernier... Vraiment je lis le premier épisode et me dis que c'est de la merde(faites pas attention, j'ai  
  
tendance à dire que tout ce que je fais c'est de la merde), mais je suis content d'avoir terminer ce fic. Plus je le montre à des potes et plus je pense que l'histoire, pas originale au départ,  
  
le deviens ensuite, j'espère que c'est votre point de vue sinon vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire... C'est une troisième chose.  
  
Je tiens à dire que si vous faites attention dans mon fic l'histoire se déroule en quatre jour seulement... C'est une quatrième chose.  
  
En plus j'ai mis deux mois et demi pour l'écrire et pour cela j'ai eu des périodes de remises en cause (à la fin du deux), personne ne m'avait rien dit, j'avais l'impression d'écrire pour rien  
  
et c'est pour ça que je tiens à remercier AOshiDtC, Darkring et surtout une personne que j'apprécie énormément, l'éminent et illustre prelecteur, j ai nommé(roulement de tambour, bruit de cymbales.), tadam, DEADPOOL(tu salueras Deadpoolette de ma part). Voilà Dead, je t'ai offert ce que tu demandais, si avec ça t'es encore pas content je me poserais des questions...  
  
Alors voilà c'est une cinquième chose.  
  
Revenons au fic, je tiens à dire que je remercie personnellement et chaleureusement les personnes qui m'ont lu...  
  
Et je remercie encore plus ceux qui m'ont écrits, toutes les lettres m'ont fait avancer...  
  
De simple lecteur que j'étais avant, je suis passé à écriteur de fic... Donc je tiens à dire 'mea culpa', en tant que lecteur je n'écrivais pas aux auteurs et m'en repentis, vous ne pouvez pas  
  
savoir le bien que ça fait de recevoir un mail pour votre fic. ( Moi personnellement j'apprécie tous les mails, même ceux qui me disent que c'est nul ce que je fais et qui m'explique clairement ce qu'il n'aime pas à l'intérieur), ma conclusion est simple : Après avoir lu un fic, écrivez à l'auteur pour faire part de vos impressions.  
  
Je remercie toutes les personnes qui hébergent ce fic...  
  
Et je tiens, en remerciements spéciaux, à féliciter Ben, Antho, Scoubedo, Phiphon, Benjie1/2, Ben2...  
  
Et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont participé au débat mouvementé sur le chat de respu, et tant qu'à faire je remercie DarkAnge et Kaoru l'insouciant.  
  
Pour m'écrire(une seule adresse) : Shetas@wanadoo.fr  
  
Bonne continuation...  
  
@+++ Shetas.  
  
  
  
Voilà, comme vous l'aviez compris, c'est fini ! !  
  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire cette fic !  
  
Si oui….. ou même si non, n'hésitez pas a nous le dire dans vos reviews.  
  
Au fait, remerciements spéciaux à Maspalio et Saiji (ainsi qu'à KrystalClear …. Bien que je doute qu'elle comprenne ce que j'écris vu qu'elle est pas française) ! Saiji, j'espère que tu es contente, tu as enfin pu lire la fin de cette fic…. !  
  
Bon, j'arrête de m'étaler.  
  
Si Shetas décide d'écrire la suite, je vous tiendrez au courant.  
  
Ciao.  
  
Wini. 


End file.
